


A Kimchi Product By Any Other Name

by Kurokatana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and North Korea hate each other of course, Anal Sex, But it's mostly accurate, But some non canon stuff too, Canada is so kawaii, Canon, Disapproving Family, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, France and England are parents pretty much, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Human & Country Names Used, Multi, North Korea opens up slowly, Popular Pairings, Protective!America, Rare Pairings, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, South Korea ships KimchiPoutine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokatana/pseuds/Kurokatana
Summary: Im Hyung So, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, is forced to attend Hetalia Gakuen, much to the shock of the world. He's got family there including Vietnam, China, and his twin, the Republic of Korea, so adjusting to this new lifestyle should be easier. Should. Hyung So finds that opening up to the world and overcoming his shyness is going to be a tough feat, but having a country like Matthieu Williams my his side makes the journey a little less difficult.





	1. Nice To Meet You, North Korea

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL NOTES!
> 
> My first Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfic! After starting so many, I've finally thought o one that I want to post.  
> *See a foreign word/phrase/name? It's probably underlined! Just place your cursor (don't click) over that underlined word to see what it means!  
> *The fic is historically accurate, but some minor inaccuracy may be present to make it fit with the story.  
> *Fluff, comedy smut, romance, and smut. Did I mention there'd be smut?  
> *In the English dub of Hetalia, many characters tend to speak English that isn't 100% accurate. So when you see mistakes in the dialog here and there, that's intentional. It reflects the fact that some nations don't speak fluent English.  
> *Does contain foul language and lots of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Korea's first day at Hetalia isn't very ideal. Within one day he'd fought America, threatened his brother multiple times, and decided that he dislikes Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction chapters have never been my thing. I promise it gets better from here on out.

**"Hi?"** Canada said with uncertainty to the stranger before him. He wasn't quiet sure who this man was standing next to his South Korean friend. It wasn't China, no, he was way bigger than China. He had a long, ebony braid like Mongolia, but he looked too much like South Korea to be him. Was it Paraguay? No way. This man's monolids shot down that idea. Who could he be then?

"Hiya, Matthieu," South Korea chirped, gesturing at the stranger. "This is my twin bro. Today's his first day at Hetalia Gakuen da-ze."

"Oh, so you're North Korea," He extended his hand towards him. "Nice to meet you."

He corrected him and shook the extended hand. "Korea."

"Are you enjoying Hetalia Gakuen so far?"

"No."

"You just got here thirty minutes ago. You'll like it by the end of that day. So anyway, Hyung-Nim here is in our Russian Criminology class so make 'im feel welcomed please."

Canada flashed the nation one of his sweeter-than-maple-syrup smiles and gave the twins a thumbs up. "Sure thing."

North Korea tapped his younger twin on the shoulder before pointing a finger at the Canadian. Canada couldn't tell what he was asking about, or if he was even asking a question, but since they spoke in Korean he figured it was something unpleasant that he didn't want Canada to hear. "Is he the American? I'm not certain."

"You've forgotten how your worst enemy looks?"

"He's hardly worth remembering."

He rolled his eyes at this. "That's Canada and he's everything, that America isn't, so you'll like 'im da-ze. He's quieter and less...like America."

North looked at Canada, who wore a confused look on his face, and then back at his brother. "Are you certain? His resemblance to the American is uncanny."

"They're twins but he's the slightly older one. Once again, you'll get along with him."

"I can not and will not like anyone related to him. Westerners in general are bad enough as it is."

 _Everyone's bad enough in your eyes, oh my god._ Thought South. His brother was trying to warm up to the world and leave his place more often, which thrilled him. Attending Hetalia Gakuen was the perfect start; he could meet so many nations that he'd never even seen before. Why, then, was he being so distant and cold? Perhaps he needed time. South reasoned that he'd open up to the new environment soon enough. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his brother speak to Canada in his not-so-fluent English.

"You look weird. How is that?"

Canada was initially surprised by the sudden, blunt question. He was even more surprised by the fact that he didn't seem to be asking this out of spite, but rather genuine curiosity. He looked at the Canadian with interest that wasn't there a few seconds ago, as if studying him. By this point it was apparent that one of two things was true: North Korea's place had very strange social etiquette, or lacked it all together. He didn't seem to notice how strange he was being by staring so intently at him. Awkwardly, he chucked and subconsciously ran a hand through his orange-gold locks. "Um...I..."

"That's considered rude here, Hyung-Nim. They aren't so blunt over here." South scolded. "Chill with those kinds of questions."

Ignoring his twin, North continued. "You look like the American but wee bit different."

"Well we're twins so we look fairly similar, but not all twins are completely identical like you and Yong So. We have DNA from different nations so that's why."

"How?"

"For example, Sweden and Finland had temporary colonies on Alfred's land but they never had any on mines. We theorize he gets his eye color from Sweden while I get mine's from Norway. I get my wavy hair from either France or Portugal, and his smile is from Finland. All of that is just a collection of guesses, but it makes sense."

Satisfied with the answer, he nodded and walked into the classroom. Once the door shut behind him South pulled Canada towards him with an apologetic smile. "To be frank, he's one of the coldest and most asocial countries you'll likely ever meet. He isn't a bad guy though, even though his place is terrible. North Korea sucks but Im Hyung So doesn't...that much, hah."

"I'm guessing this is a new experience for him, it's fine. I'm sure he'll warm up soon enough."

"Thanks for being so positive da-ze. I wish Alfred could be as understanding,"

"That'd be nice but considering the history that they share, that'd be too much to ask for. Does Alfred know that he's here?"

As if on cue, the aforementioned American came around the corner and instantly lit up upon spotting his twin brother and boyfriend. His cheerful voice filled the hall. "Hey y'all, how's it goin'?"

"Hi, baby." South Korea waved back.

"Hey Allie. How are you?"

"Great. I totally got to sleep in today and I get to sleep even more. I never pay attention in this class."

After kissing his boyfriend, South turned back to Canada. A sly smile was on his face. "He doesn't know yet."

"What don't I know?"

"You'll see da-ze." he sung.

As bad as that may be, Canada couldn't help but share a knowing smile with him. America would be angered by the North Korean's presence regardless, but telling him earlier would have at least given him a moment to cool down upon hearing the news. 

It was no secret that the two abhorred each other with every inch of their bodies. The happiest day of North Korea's life would be the day his enemy from across the pacific ocean failed as a nation and disappeared from the face of the planet. America would jump at the chance to beat North Korea to a pulp before ending his life with his bare hands. Their vendetta was a fearsome one that made South Korea nervous without doubt, but in such a relaxed environment he let himself relax a bit. He wouldn't put it past them to start a fight at Hetalia Gakuen, but it was unlikely. 

Anticipating the North American's reaction, South Korea suggested they go inside to the classroom. "Class starts in five minutes," He noted.

 

 **America** hadn't noticed North Korea when he walked in. There was no way he did because everyone knows he wouldn't have been quiet about it. All of the nations who were already in the classroom kept looking at North Korea, turning to a nation nearby to whisper something, and stealing another look at him. When America walked into the room a few nations chorused a quiet 'Oooh'. One of them gasped. They all stared at the American as they waited for his reaction to seeing the nation he hated most sitting in a desk in a classroom on his land. What a sight that would've been, had America actually saw him. Too occupied with a game on his phone, they figured, and North Korea was too absorbed in a book on his desk to notice him.

This disappointed a few of the nations who would've gotten a kick out of seeing their jaws drop before a fight broke out. Nobody was able to keep their eyes off of them for more than ten minutes. Throughout the entirety of the class nobody could concentrate on the teacher for long, which began to make both of them uneasy.

"They are staring at me." whispered North, leaning towards South.

"Well it's not like anyone gets to see you often, or at all. They're just surprised by how handsome you are da-ze," When North only scoffed at the answer, South tried actually being reassuring. "You know it's been decades since everyone's seen you, so seeing you hear casually sitting in a classroom is an oddity. They mean nothing by it."

"Suppose they are planning to do something horrid to me, now that I'm in a vulnerable state."

"How're you vulnerable?"

"I am out of my element and without many weapons. I can only conceal so many on my person."

One of South's wide, shit-eating grins spread across his face. North couldn't stand it because it herald a stupid comment that was going to leave his twins' smiling mouth. "What, do you have a pistol shoved up your ass?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I wish you were not an idiot." 

America stuck true to his words and fell asleep minutes into the lecture. He wasn't as tired as he originally thought, however, because he woke up thirty minutes later. It was then that he noticed nations occasionally glancing at something near the back of the classroom, and sometimes even at him. Confused, he turned around and looked where everyone else seemed to be.  _Were they looking at my boyfriend?_ He wondered. Maybe he'd said something funny or vulgar. That wasn't unlike him. 

"Have a good nap?" America turned to face the desk to his left where Denmark sat. 

"It was alright. Did I miss anything important?"

"Naw, not really. 's not like we don't learn the same stuff every few years."

He nodded at this. "So uh...what's everyone looking at?"

"Are you blind? Maybe you oughta get new glasses."

"Texas works fine, dude, but I don't see anything remarkable." To be sure of this he looked around the entire classroom once more, but still didn't notice anything. The lights in the room had been turned off so the large, white screen at the front of the classroom was visible, so he figured that was why. Ever since he got Texas, he never could see in the dark like he used to.

"Look at who's sitting next to your boyfriend."

"Is that...San Marino? No, Tuvala."

"That's Montenegro, and I'm talking about the nation sitting to his left."

"Yao isn't in this class, is he?" America asked as he squinted, trying to see 'china' from across the room. He thought it was China, anyway. This being resembled him, but he appeared to be taller and more muscular than he. Plus he wasn't sure that China ever wore his hair in a braid, or let it grow that long.

Denmark knew better than to tell America who it was. He was sure he'd got ballistic in the middle of the class because, hell, he was crazy enough to. But Denmark was crazy too, and he often did things in spite of his better judgement. Smirking, he shook his head and pointed at the side of his head. "Nope, check out what's sticking out from the side of his head."

"Jesus Christ," sighed the American. He pulled up the camera on his cellphone and zoomed in as far as he could on the unknown being. From the side of his head sprouted a silly looking ahoge that was strangely similar to his South Korea's. This guy's, on the other hand, curled downward and lacked the 'korean spirit' face that his boyfriend's had. Speaking of him, he resembled South Korea greatly. A near carbon copy. If he cut his hair and wore a less stern look on his face, he would have mixed the two up.

"Get it?"

Realization flooded America's brain. He lowered his phone and spun around the face the Dane. He waited for him to say it was a joke, to say that it was some other nation, but when that didn't come he felt something in him come close to snapping.

"No fucking way," He tried not to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. America wished it weren't so, but that was indeed North Korea sitting there. That was the country he detested with all his heart, the one he claimed to be the evilest being alive. Never did America imagine he'd see North Korea under such circumstances. He always pictured their next meeting taking place on a battlefield or some funeral home.

For the remainder of the class, America silently contemplated. Throughout the rest of his classes, America silently contemplated. 

* * *

**If** someone told North Korea that he would one day sit and eat lunch with the United States of America, he'd deem that someone too foolish to even respond to. Telling him that'd he do it without throwing a single punch was even more outrageous. Yet he was there, sitting with his brother, Canada, and America at a table in the cafeteria. America threw no punches either, which was also surprising. He was so desperate for an explanation, that he decided they'd tired themselves out with all of the yelling and throwing large objects at each other. 

"And I was like 'excuse you, but I'm pretty sure internet cafes were invented by a guy from  _my_ place. So ya can thank Korea next time you're binge-playing Starcraft'."

"Gee. If you keep on with that sassy attitude you know she's gonna destroy you with one of her many frying pans."

It was Canada and South who filled the silence. The other two hadn't uttered a sound since their fist-free argument. Neither was in a mood for it, they were too busy thinking of the hatred they held for the other.

But the fiery North Korean wasn't enough to suppress his southern counterpart's love of poking fun at others. He picked up a toothpick from the center of the table, and when his brother looked into the distance and faced away from South, he gently pushed the small piece of wood into North's long braid. He shot the North America twins a playful look that America didn't respond to. Canada giggled.

"Mind scooting over a bit, Hyung-Nim?" asked South. He wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him closer to him, then he patted the now empty spot to North's left. Canada took the hint and stood up to go and occupy the empty spot.

"If you will not wait for my response do not waste time asking." He looked over at the western country now sitting to his right. North simply looked away when he smiled, but this gave the blonde a chance to stick a toothpick into his braid. Then, he'd say something to North and give South a chance to gently push another toothpick into the long, black braid. This continued for several minutes until Hungary came over on her way to the exit and commented on it.

"Is this a common look at your place?" asked the Hungarian, the innocent humor in her voice undetected by him.

"No," He replied. He assumed she meant braids in general. One could bet money that he was the only one at his place who had such long hair and wore it in a braid. There were only so many hairstyles people at his place were allowed to wear, and his hairstyle wasn't one of them. But he'd been given an exception because, well, he was the nation.

She giggled. "I hope not," She chirped before walking off. South was now giggling, and Canada was reading a text he'd just received.

 

> America: Elizaveta is soooo gonna get sent to a labor camp.
> 
> Canada: Why you texting me? Speak.

But America didn't speak. He was still angry, and seeing the North's ridiculous hair didn't even bring him to smirk. Things involving his worst enemy just couldn't be funny in his eyes, he wasn't even sure he could smile in his presence.

Hungary's comment had made North subconsciously grab his braid and run his hand down it. It was then that he realized what the nation meant. He untied the string holding his braid together, undid it, and watched in confusion as all of the toothpicks fell down from his head and onto his lap and the surrounding area. That look on his face drove South to laugh so hard that he rocked back and forth in his seat, which drove North's face to redden in anger. 

"Don't be pissed da-ze," South chuckled as his brother turned to face him with a look of fury. "it suits you, it's really cactus-like."

"You must not care if I strangle you."

"Hey, North Korea don't murder him. I was in on it to, but we were just messing around."

"I will not hesitate to strangle him and I will certainly not hesitate to do the same to you, westerner Bobolyne."

"Sorry, but it's hard to take you seriously when you use out of date insults. That one's so old Arthur's probably forgotten it eh."

"Come speak with me in private. Yes, you." He pointed at the Canadian before he turned on his heel and headed for the hallway. He looked around. Nobody was in the hallway and nobody seemed to be near. Once Canada was in the hall North cornered him and stared him down, as if trying to figure something out about him. "Who are you?"

"Matthieu Williams, Canada."

"You have the gall to smart talk me?"

Now he was confused, and even starting to get a bit irritated. Normally he was too cheerful to let a little rude behavior ruin his day, and he was willing to dismiss the Korean's behavior as the byproduct of homesickness and anxiety brought on by adjusting to school, but he was really getting tired of North. "Is that not what you asked?"

"I ask what your connection to Yong So is. Who are you to him?"

"You oughta be more specific. I'm used to people forgetting who I am and have to reintroduce myself often," Canada replied, suppressing the impulse to roll his eyes. "Yong So and I have been acquaintances for awhile, but once he started dating Allie we eventually became friends."

"So you must act childishly as he does?"

He shrugged. "He brings out the child in me eh. So, are you satisfied? I don't see why it was necessary to come out here just to ask me this anyway."

"It is not, but out here it is easier to do this."

Before Canada knew it a small handgun had been pointed at him, the barrel inches from his face. The nation behind it had a dark look on his face that would make anyone at least a bit nervous, and to say that Canada was 'a bit nervous' in that moment was an understatement. This entire day he hadn't taken the nation's threats very seriously, Canada didn't even imagine he had a gun on his person. But this nation before him was now pointing it at him with his finger lightly grazing the trigger. 

"Be aware of the consequences should you cross me again."

"I've already apologized, there's no need for the hostility."

North put the gun back in it's holster as quickly as he'd drawn it. He stepped away from Canada before shooting him one last warning look and walking down the hall. But he just stood there, replaying the moment in his head.

And then he wondered what he should do. Should he forget it happened? Should he tell United Nations, or even go and fight the guy. Fighting him was the first idea to go. He had no doubt that he could take him, but it wasn't in him to fight unless it was the very last resort. Then he discarded the latter of the three ideas because he decided that it wasn't that big of a deal. Gun violence was an everyday aspect of life at his twin's place, he reasoned. So Canada decided to forgive, but he wouldn't forget. He'd never forget, he was going to be on guard anytime he was near the Korean nation. And he was going to try and limit the amount of times he was near him.

Even if it meant sacrificing time with his friend, Yong So, he'd avoid North. And if he had to change his schedule, so be it. Confrontation wasn't his thing, and with North Korea that seemed to be all he was going to get.

 

 


	2. For a Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On February 13, 2007, North Korea signs an agreement with South Korea, Russia, the United States, Japan, and China agreeing that he'd shut down his nuclear reactor. But America will be damned if he attends the meeting where this will happen. He's got a football game to attend, so Canada reluctantly fills in for him.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I think this chapter is one of the more boring ones, but it's important to the story just the same! I know it's not the best one but the next chapter is going to be more exciting and dramatic.

**It was 3:00 in the morning where the Canadian lived when he received the call**. Upon seeing his brother's face and contact name appear on his ringing phone, he sighed and reluctantly answered the phone with the grumble.

"Mattie?" America said into the phone, too loud for this time of night.

"Wha'd ya want? It's 3:00 here."

"Well it's 5:00 here. Listen, I need a huge favor from ya. I'm supposed to meet with a few countries to discuss this Denuclearization Action Plan, but there's literally no way I can attend. As in, there's no chance. So can you pretend to be me and go?"

"Sorry but absolutely no, I can not."

"Dude you did it that one time when I had to miss that Antarctic Treaty Consultative Meeting in 1959. It totally worked!"

"You had to stay home and take care of your whale because she was sick. So unless you have a good reason this time around, it's not happening eh."

"I have a football game to go to which is equally important."

Canada almost hung up the phone upon hearing this. He huffed, ripped the phone from his ear, and nearly pressed the red button to end the unwanted call, but that would've been too rude for his taste. With even more hesitation, he put the phone back up to his ear and resisted the urge to just berate his lazier counterpart. "A football game? I really hope you're joking. _Really_ , Alfred?"

"It's the New England Patriots! They're playing the Green bay Packers the day of the meeting, and I can  _not_ miss this game. That would be like you missing the Maple Leafs play the Edmonton Oilers, dude, think about it."

"As tragic as that'd be, recreational things are not above my duties as a country on this planet eh. That goes for every being: Nations, states, cities, territories, regions, and all.  _All_ beings like us have responsibilities to tend to and we shouldn't neglect them for sports games."

"C'mon just help a brotha out. It's such an important game. I'll do whatever you want. I've always payed ya back when you do me favor haven't I?"

"You don't carry out your favors as soon as I'd like, but I guess you do eventually."

"Exactly! So what do you say? I'll do anything you want. Say the word and I got you covered."

"I'll have to think aboat it, but whatever it is you better do it," answered Canada, and the gasp from the other side of the phone sort of made him wish he hadn't said that.

America was ecstatic. If only Canada could have seen him there in his room. He was jumping and punching the air in excitement. He yelled into the phone, danced, and leaped onto his bed. "Ahhh Mattie you're such a good bro! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Whatever," If he never resented his innate kindness before, he most certainly did in that moment. Canada knew he was a pushover, a doormat kind of individual who hated to say no to others. Saying no meant that whoever the asked him, would have to go on without whatever they requested of him, so they would be inconvenienced because of him. That caused his excessive fear of doing anything that could be perceived as spiteful, selfish, or unfair. It was a flaw of his that he had been trying to work on for several decades now. He liked to think he was improving but any one else would disagree. "What type of meeting is it? Who's attending?"

"Um...Yong So, Kiku, then there's commie number one, two, and three."

Russia was definitely number one on America's no longer 100% accurate list of communism, that he knew. He could guess easily enough that number two was probably China, but the third one? His brother liked Vietnam so it wasn't her. He didn't get a long with Cuba but he never really heard America talk poorly about the island nation, and he wasn't sure who else his brother knew who could be called a communist.

"Who are two and three?"

"Yao and North Korea's punk ass," America replied, resentment apparent in his voice. "North Korea's agreeing to shutdown some nuclear reactor of his in exchange for economic support because he's a failure and all. We've been having this Six-Party talk that's broken up into rounds and then split again into sessions. This meeting is going to be the third session of the fifth round. It's already been negotiated by our bosses and foreign ambassadors from our respective lands but it still needs to be signed aaand at the meeting, we'll also discuss...something. I forgot already."

"I don't know anything aboat this, you'll need to fill me in on this so I'll know what to say eh."

"Jesus Christ how sheltered are you?" he chuckled. "I'll forward to you every email I ever received regarding it and fax you all of the letters I've received. There's also some transcripts of previous discussions, let's see here."

Canada heard the sound of cabinet draws being opened and closed and various objects being moved, as if America were looking for something. 

"I can't find them. I'll have Yong So send them to you."

"That's alright. So what aboat the location and time? Can you tell me any important details right now?"

"It's being held at Yao's place in a city called...Bee-jeeng?"

"Beijing?"

"Sure, probably. It's at 8:00 in the morning, UTC+8:00, and it'll take place February 13th."

"Of this year?"

"Yup."

"Allie today is February 11th," He sighed as he looked over at the calendar on his wall. "Why would you wait this long to tell me aboat this? I'll have less than 48 hours to prepare."

"I dunno. Procrastination, I guess. But you don't need that much time to prepare. All you need to do is read the transcripts and disguise yourself as me, and that isn't gonna be hard at all. It worked well last time."

 _Of course it did,_ Canada thought with an annoyed roll of his eyes.  _I could have arrived dressed like myself and everyone would have thought I was you._

He almost didn't notice that his southern neighbor began talking again as he'd gotten lost in thought. "In addition to my favor, I'll also pay for your plane ticket so you can get to my place. You'll be flying to Yao's place from an airport in Los Angeles. You're familiar with LAX, aren't ya?"

"I am, but why can't I leave from my place?"

"Because I already have the ticket and it'd be too much work to get it changed. Besides you need to come to my house so I can help you get disguised and give you the run down on American English. When do you wanna head out here?"

"Uuuuum...How aboat tonight at 7:00 pm your time?"

"Yeah I can do that. I'll have flown out here, I'll pay for a Taxi to take you to the airport. Which airport do you wanna leave from?"

"Calgary International Airport. I'll be waiting eh." Canada answered in a jokingly haughty tone. 

America, as his twin brother, was familiar with this harmless teasing and chuckled in return. "Okay, Prince Matthieu, just make sure you're all packed by the time that taxi comes _eh_."

"Sure thing. But I'd like to actually sleep before then so I'll let you go now."

"Okay, good night bro."

"Good morning, bro," he answered. And that was the end of that phone conversation. 

In minutes Canada had been thrown into a situation he really would rather leave alone. He already felt uneasy as his mind simulated anything and everything that could go wrong during this event. He'd blow his cover and someone would discover his true identity, which would certainly anger a lot of people. China's boss would talk to his boss and he'd be punished. He also worried about Russia's wrath, because he and America didn't see eye to eye very often. Yong So would probably flirt with him. God how gross was that?! What if he tried to kiss Canada? That'd make him want to jump out of a window in embarrassment. Canada also imagined what would happen to his brother if there plan was discovered, which scared him more than the prospect of his punishment. Both his safety and his brother's was in his hands.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, there was something yet that worried him more than anything: North Korea. As America, they'd surely get into an argument that may very well escalate into a physical fight. As Canada, that was almost just as likely. North hated the both of them; he had no problem declaring that last year while they were at Hetalia Gakuen. 

**~**

> _"Did you not say it would be only us? What are the westerners doing here?"_ North Korea had barked at his brother. One cool day in the midst of September, South suggested that they go to a quaint little cafe after school. That was the original plan, but without warning his brother that plan ended up including Canada and America, who was somewhat unwilling to go. If South weren't his loving boyfriend, he wouldn't have dared. He was never in the mood to deal with his lover's ill-tempered twin.
> 
> "I apologize for not telling you earlier, Hyung-[nim](lol%20this%20isn't%20a%20link.), I just thought it'd be nice to go out with them as well," answered South patiently. With a gesture towards the North America twins, he tried to reason with North. "Alfred's my baby, and Matthieu's my favorite nation sooo why not?"
> 
> When South gestured towards America, the bespectacled nation turned his nose up at them both and scoffed. Canada tried giving North a friendly smile, tried to ignore the anxiety the nation provoked in him, and waved. But North gave him the darkest, most disdainful scowl he'd seen in years. That caused him to shrink back in his seat and look away.
> 
> North was angry as hell in that moment, and nearby customers were beginning to notice. Here he was, standing next to the table, still looking down at the twins he detested so much. "I suppose you expect us to be friends," he snapped. "And adopt their backwards, imperialist ways like you have! Have I not made my hatred for them apparent?"
> 
> "Chill, Hyung-nim. People are totally beginning to stare da-ze."
> 
> "Great. Let them see what a sorry excuse for a Korean you are," At this point the two of them had been kicked out of the cafe, but North's anger fueled the rant that began to pour out of him. "Why, I suppose you'll dye your hair blonde and change your last name next."
> 
> "What's the jackass sayin' to you, Sugar?" America asked. He stepped in between the tall, Asian countries to protect his boyfriend and the look in his eyes showed that he was ready to do so in a heartbeat. Canada sheepishly stood to the side, wondering what he could do to stop it.
> 
> "Mind your own affairs! Have you not involved yourself in our business enough?!"
> 
> "When you yell at my man like he's a piece of trash, it becomes my affair."
> 
> South was struggling to maintain his cool demeanor, but he managed. Playing peacemaker was, he decided, going to be a fruitless endeavor but his desperation had him trying anyway. "We'll go somewhere and eat alone. Just the two of us." He tried to tell his brother.
> 
> "And he is gonna change his last name, do somethin' about it!" dared America.
> 
> The look that overcame North's face showed that his earlier statement had been a spiteful joke, and he didn't actually expect it to be true. With his look of shock he looked past America at his brother. "To what?"
> 
> "Jones. When Alfred and I get married one day, I'll likely take his last name."
> 
> "I approve of this. I've grown weary of you dirtying the last name 'Im'. It seems I'm the only one fit to carry it, huh brother? So go get a new name, it matches your mentality. By all means marry the capitalist today. And don't involve me with them anymore," He added in English, because he wanted Canada and America to understand this. "I doubt you want to see your precious westerners hurt."
> 
> And with that he turned and began walking back to Hetalia Gakuen. America wasn't done with him, though, and started towards him. "Who's gonna get hurt, bitch?!"
> 
> "Let him go. Just let him go, baby,  _please._ "
> 
> "And let him get away with that?"
> 
> "Just let it go. It's getting dark, it's chilly, there're people staring at us now, I'm done and I wanna relax. Let's keep things as peaceful as we can da-ze."
> 
> **~**

Through no fault of his own, Canada became an enemy of North Korea. This, more than anything, made him anxious about the upcoming meeting.

* * *

**Canada did well.** Like the first time he impersonated his brother, he managed to keep up the American facade and nobody showed signs of recognizing his true identity. That isn't to say he didn't screw up a few times. He may have mispronounced 'about' a few times and used a Canadian phrase or two, but nothing gave away who he was. As he made his way down the corridor he replayed the meeting in his head, marveling at how well he did and thinking himself silly for worrying so much. He'd done well, and he was going to reward himself by going straight to his hotel room and relaxing for the rest of his stay.

From behind him someone cleared their throat. He figured it was a fellow nation who'd caught a cold and didn't think much of it, but when he heard it again, louder than before, he turned around to make sure nobody was trying to get his attention.

"Where are the United States?" Said a tall, Asian country with a long braid and an aloof air to him. 

God damn his soul if he gave up without trying. By now Canada was sure North wouldn't be fooled, but he figured it was worth a shot. "Right here." He replied confidently, gesturing towards himself as if to display his greatness.

"Why are you here, Canadian?"

"Funny, usually it's people thinking Mattie is me. It's pretty much never the other way around."

The moment he finished that sentence North's hand shot out, and before Canada could even react a large hand had grabbed his hair and pulled his ahoge from it's pinned down position. The curly strand of hair returned to it's usual place, bouncing up and down.

"This is funny to you?"

"Not really," he chuckled. "it's just that my ahoge is my ticklish spot and you touched it a lot just now."

"I do not want to repeat myself, and I believe you do not want me to either."

"You needn't concern yourself with it eh. Allie had somewhere else to go and I filled in for him so that I can report any important details back to him."

"That, or spy for your boss?"

Canada scoffed at this. He meant for it to be a playful scoff, hoping North Korea would see how silly he was being, but it only served to irritate him. Canada saw this in the way his chestnut eyes narrowed. "My land has nothing to do with this, we don't care. I'm only doing a favor for my brother."

"Whatever information you are trying to get to use against me, you will not get it."

"That isn't my intention at all. It has never been my intention to do anything to you."

North was absolutely not amused. "I am grow tired of your deceiving. As long as I have know you, all you do is give me the reasons to believe you are plotting to do something to me," he replied in less-than-fluent English. "Instead of ask, I will show you why you do not lie with me."

With those quick hands of his North took hold of Canada's wavy locks and slammed his face into the nearest wall. He knew the Korean was dangerous and knew he liked to talk about harming others, but Canada wasn't expecting such hostile behavior under these casual circumstances. Before he could react North grabbed him by the waist and hurled him at the floor. Of course nations were stronger than humans but god  _damn_ Canada was surprised to see (and experience) how much brute strength North possessed. 

Canada finally reacted quick enough to manage some movement, but before he could stand North was straddling him and delivered punch after brutal punch. Not to his face, but to his chest. To his shoulders. To his stomach. To anybody part that was hidden by his clothing. He wouldn't want anyone seeing what he'd done to the Canadian and getting the authorities involved. 

When Canada tried to hit back North would knock his hands away before resuming his assault. But at last there was trip up in his blows-a break in his otherwise consistent rhythm- then Canada got the chance to jab his attacker in the eyes. That was more powerful than a punch because it hurt in just the right place. That was the place you just had to grab in agony which is just what he did. As North covered his eyes with his hands, Canada pushed him off and got to his feet. 

North hadn't anticipated his opponent being the good fighter that he was. Canada did have low pain tolerance, and the throbbing pain all over his body made it hard to focus, but he was more than capable of throwing North against the wall. The air was knocked out of him. Then Canada drove his fist into his stomach and all he could do is retch and fall over. When he went a few seconds without feeling anything, he rolled over and tried to stand once more. He was way too slow, however, and Canada kicked him in the stomach.

"Are you going to finish me off here? 'Mon, then! Conniving western scum!"

"Sorry," he whimpered, as if he was barely concealing the cries he felt like letting out. "I just don't want you to go after me anymore. I don't enjoy getting into kerfuffles or feeling hatred towards anyone, but you left me with no other option. I want nothing from you but peace, so please leave me alone. I promise I'll never harm you again as long as you leave me alone!"

Looking back once more, he walked away and headed back to his hotel. That day, North Korea decided Canada was just as dangerous as his brother. He couldn't wait to terrorize the Canadian the next time they met, which would be at Hetalia Gakuen.

* * *

  **North Korea had not grown used to Hetalia Gakuen.**

Hetalia Gakuen functioned differently from many schools around the world. Here, classes were in session for six months out of the year and this made up one semester. The semester lasts mid July through mid December. In December classes were done for the year and everyone was free to go back to their respective places for six months, and continue doing what nations did. Most nations stayed in the dormitories for the weekend and then left the school the following Monday, but North flew back home the day classes ended. He was excited to set foot on his own land, sleep in his own bed, and spend time with his boss. He'd bid his family goodbye, and left as soon as he was able to get himself on a plane to Pyongyang. Christ was he happy to be back in the motherland. Christ was it a relief to see his boss waiting for him in the airport.

His boss was just as happy to see him. Little known fact: North Korea's boss has a huge soft spot for the nation, and sees him as a son. The two had caught up, North told him about the various nations he met, and reported anyone who seemed to especially make him uncomfortable.

That's why they spoke about Canada so much. He made sure his boss knew just how harmful the nation was, and just how difficult he was to read. He was too friendly for a being related to 'The American'. And yet he had fought him! There was simply no way he had good intentions, the two decided. North's boss insured that North's chaperones were fully aware of this, and they vowed to protect him with their lives when escorting him to Hetalia Gakuen. 

Even as North tried to fall asleep one night, that discussion with his boss (and later every relevant political and military figure in the land) was fresh on his mind. He couldn't help but think of all of the nations he mentioned to them and recall every encounter he had with them. 

Hungary wasn't innocent, he'd concluded. To walk up to him so casually and joke with him like they were acquaintances meant nothing good for him. She was mocking him, and clearly lacked respect for the nation. He would be sure to watch out for any acts of aggression she may try to pull on him; he had, after all, seen her hit several others with a frying pan. Finland and Switzerland weren't much better. _Neutrality_? Fuck that! The both of them carried a gun in their backpacks! North noted to himself that he was never to let him guard down around them. Somalia, Australia, and Prussia hadn't done much during the year, but they were suspicious yet. Why? Because they were, by his standards, just weirdos. America was without doubt a threat that'd he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of.

And then there was Canada, his rival's twin brother. He was like a time bomb, innocently ticking away with his smiles and giggles. But one day, when North was off guard, he'd explode and release wrath probably similar to that of America's. North wouldn't let his guard down, though.

No, he'd _never_ trust the Canadian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I'm hoping to get them out quicker. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. :)


	3. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunshine Policy was the foreign policy designed to increase positive political connections between South Korea and North Korea from 1998 to 2008. However, it was officially canceled in 2010.
> 
> America's been waiting for it since his enemy first came to Hetalia Gakuen: another reason to end his life. Once Canada has a slight break down in the middle of class, he gets that reason and he would be damned if he missed his opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey guys. Hope you all enjoy chapter three. I'll admit this chapter doesn't have much effort put into it because it's only meant to serve as set up the next, more interesting chapter, but I hope you're able to read it nonetheless. Once again, thank you for reading!

**In 2010 South Korean Unification Ministry ended the Sunshine Policy.**  This policy was established by the South Korean government in 1998 as a way of reaching out to North Korea and promoting good diplomatic relations between the two lands. After several conflicts, critism of the policy, and missile and nuclear testing by North Korea, the policy was declared a failure. 

This failure weighed heavy on his heart, but South had decided that making amends with his brother was impossible. Not as Korea and North Korea, not even as Im Hyung So and Im Yong So. True peace would never be realized, he figured. He and his brother would never play games together again, nor would they feel the warmth of a loving hug. While he would never admit it to anyone, North himself was heartbroken as well.

It had only been four years! For four years North got to have friendly conversations with South, and for four years he was able to see that huge, bright grin point his way as they joked about the boring classes they took at Hetalia Gakuen. But the year of the Sunshine Policy's cancellation, that grin was nearly nonexistent and it certainly wasn't pointed his way. He doubted he'd ever have that pleasure again, and he partially blamed America and Canada. Not because the two countries played a role in the Sunshine Policy, but because he and his brother wouldn't have ended up so different if America hadn't came along and tainted South's mind. And Canada was his brother so he was just as bad.

He wasn't certain exactly how Yong So himself felt about all of this, but he imagined it meant the guy would never speak to him again. This sent a painful, dark feeling through the core of his being, but what the hell could he do besides accept it? The only thing he could do, North thought, was put on the thick skin he'd grown from centuries of hardship that came with being a nation and never take it off.

* * *

 **"I don't know what else to tell ya, babe,"** America admitted, pacing around the room with the phone resting in the crook of his neck. He knew that he was one of the few beings South confided in when it came to the Sunshine policy, and he'd try to console him, but as far as America could tell his boyfriend didn't seem to understand his logic. "This is North Korea we're talkin' about here. The guy's a manifestation of evil and his mind is just as corrupt as his government, how can you make amends with the likes of him?"

Standing in hall, Canada listened in on the conversation. He could not hear what South was saying, but he could guess it wasn't exactly the usual 'I love you' or 'You're wonderful da-ze', because America's voice was growing louder and more frustrated.

"You two are literally still at war. Fighting or not, there's no peace treaty and all North Korea's regime does is bother you!" he shouted into the phone. A few seconds passed before he responded to whatever South said. "Screw it then, go cross his border and hand him a box of chocolates and hope it's all _sunshine_ and rainbows. Pun  _not_ intended!"

This sounded like America's final response, so Canada quietly made his way down the stairs and into the living room where he pretended to be interested in the action movie his brother had put on earlier. Moments later the younger twin came down, and without a word went straight to the kitchen to gulp down a bottle of beer.

"Hey," scolded Canada. "Quit being an Arthur, please. Don't drown your sorrows in beer."

"Can I be like Ivan and drown them in Vodka instead? I think I have some in the basement or something."

"Be like...Roderich and drown them in music."

"I don't feel like it.:

"What's going on?" asked the Canadian, faking ignorance to the phone conversation between he and South.

"To tell you the truth, North Korea told Yong So about my absence from that meeting last year. Why didn't you tell me North Korea figured you out?!"

"Don't get mad at me," he replied with an indignant tone. "I didn't say anything because I thought I'd convinced him to not worry aboat it but I was wrong and I'm sorry so calm down. You're being hostile."

"I'm hostile alright. I had to deal with my boss nagging at me, and he grounded me so I can't leave my house for the next year. I have a freakin' house arrest bracelet around my ankle. And it doesn't end there, oh boy does it get better. I get threatening calls from North Korea at least once a day. He says he'll hack into my phones and computers, find out everything about me, and use that info to ruin my life. He also claims to have a 'special nuclear weapon set aside' just for me."

"Is that from North Korea himself, or his boss? Because he can't resort to nuclear warfare himself, he has to have his 'great leader' decide that."

"He said it himself, but it doesn't matter because his land hates me so his boss is probably thinkin' it too!"

"They can throw around threats all they want, but I doubt they're that serious aboat it."

"In addition to that the Sunshine Policy didn't work out and all Yong So does is whine about it and I'm friggin' sick of it! Even when North Korea isn't antagonizing our relationship, he's causing tension between us!" America shouted, kicking a wall and forming a hole in it. He wasn't one to express him anger in such an extreme way so this genuinely shocked Canada. "Don't you 'calm down' me, because you don't have to deal with North Korea's shit."

He didn't want to antagonize his brother, he didn't want to give him more reason to be mad, and he didn't like to complain about his own misfortunes, but this wasn't the first time of year that America took out his stress on his brother. Canada was done with this. "I may not have any problems with North Korea on a diplomatic level but on a personal level I have to deal with a lot eh."

"Psh, whatever _eh_."

"North Korea barely interacts with you in person, but at Hetalia Gakuen he makes my days difficult. He's like some high school bully but 1000 times worse. He pushes me against lockers, throws sharp objects at me, and he's broken my glasses twice. That's not even the tip of the iceberg, though, nope, it gets worse!"

Canada was yelling at this point. Yelling for Matthieu Williams meant talking slightly loudly for everyone else, but it was enough to make his twin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Remember the very first day he came to Hetalia Gakuen and he asked me to talk with him the hallway? He pinned me to a wall and held a gun against my head. And the day I attended that meeting for you, he threw me around and beat the crap out of me. I fought back, but that's the only time I've hurt him. What did I do to deserve any of that? Nothing! He assumes I'm going to try to do something horrible to him so he feels the need to constantly remind me not to mess with him."

"He really did all of that, and you didn't do anything to piss him off? Naw, of course you didn't." America knew his twin, he would never antagonize someone for no reason.

"That's why I avoid hanging out with Yong So or any of his family members nowadays. I'm worried that North Korea will be with them."

"I'm gonna tear him apart for you."

"No, no, I can handle it on my own. Give me more credit than that."

"Because you actually fought back, I'll believe ya. But if he ever messes with you again you have to tell me, just because I want to know."

* * *

 _ **Am I in a freaking cheesy high school film?**_ Canada wondered when his math professor assigned the class partners. They were to work on an assignment together, and Canada just had to receive North. Of the 20 nations in the classroom, he just had to get this one. Upon receiving the small stack of paper North continued reading his book as if he hadn't heard the teacher. Sighing, Canada pushed his desk over so that it'd be next to his and sat awkwardly as he looked over the assignment.

 _No wonder they were to work on it together._ he thought.  _There are 204 friggin math problems ranging from discrete mathematics to advanced calculus to basic linear algebra._ Canada was certain he could finish them all on his own, but that'd take forever. Canada looked at his partner, hoping he'd take the hint and put his book down. He finally showed signs of being aware of his presence, but it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

He put his book down and turned to glare at the western nation. "Surely you do not find my face that attractive." he snapped, making Canada nearly flinch back. That look on his face made Sweden, Germany, Russia, and the Netherlands look adorable. 

"We should start working on the assignment eh. It's due at the end of the class period."

After that North didn't say a single word to him for the next 40 minutes. Canada tried to keep his head down, to not meet the Korean's ice cold gaze, but that proved to be impossible. They were gonna split things 50/50 with North starting from the front page and Canada starting on the last one. There were a few problems, however, that neither one of them could solve solo. Those problems they would solve at the same time, reading through it together.

"Sorry but I think you did that part incorrectly," Canada flipped his pencil to the eraser side to rub away the Korean's error. "you do it this way."

Before his eraser touched the paper North's speedy hand grabbed and squeezed his wrist. Yes, squeezed. His grip on the Canadian's hand was uncomfortably tight, but the pain of it wasn't as bad as the way North snarled at him. They were sitting in the back of the room and he took advantage of this. Nobody was facing their direction and if he kept his voice low nobody would hear the words he was about to hiss into Canada's ear.

"Listen," the dark undertone in his voice made Canada whimper against his will. "anyone related to the American does not have the intelligence to identify incorrectly done math. Tamper with my work, and I will have to break this wrist of your's."

Despite his goal of not being intimidated by this country, Canada had already shown several signs of being just that. He been avoid eye contact like the plague, flinched when North's head moved to face him, whimpered at a fucking whisper, and now he was looking at North like a deer standing before a car. Eyes wide, shoulders tense, a look of worry plastered on his face. Instead of prolonging this terrifying staring contest Canada got up and left the room. 

* * *

  **It had been decades since he'd gotten to punch America like this, and he fucking relished it.** Upon being told about that day in math class, America went to North's dorm room and began fighting him.

"You're fuckin' dead, kiddo," America growled as he applied pressure to North's throat. "I'll make sure you never fuck with Mattie again!"

North said nothing, and that's not just because he was being strangled. He wasn't one to speak much when fighting, and instead focused on wresting the heavier American off of him. 

After that there were more punches thrown, furniture hurled across the room, and bodies slammed against walls. At one point North broken America's arm by bending it the wrong way on a bed post, and America shoved a pair of scissors into North's chest.

The two nations may have killed each other in that room, it was possible, but they were interrupted by pounding on North's door. The knocking distracted America long enough for North to push him against a wall and lunge at him with a shard of broken glass. He dodged the attack in enough time to suffer only a shallow puncture wound in his abdomen, but North was still coming at him.

"Hyung So! Open the door! What are you doing in there aru?!"

"Go away, Aniki!" The sound of his big brother's voice made North lose concentration for less than a second. A very short time, but time America used to push him to the ground, grab his leg, and begin slowly bending it in the wrong direction. The slow movement confused North until he began to feel his knee stretching in an discomforting way, and his thrashing increased.

"Don't fight it, kid. This is pretty how you broke my arm, isn't? You should have broken the other one so I couldn't do  _this._ " America emphasized that last word as he bent his opponent's leg a bit more, teasingly so.

North grunted at the pain. China was still on the other side of the door, not aware of what had caused the cacophony of sounds from earlier. Now, it was suspciously silent and China's voice starting showing concern.

"Come on out, Hyung So! Is something wrong?"

"No, go away!" 

America spoke to the korean in a low tone, so that China wouldn't hear another voice and realized North was being attacked. "Or, he could stay and listen to you scream like a bitch."

"As if I will scream because of you."

"You say that now, but your leg's still in a fairly normal position right now. I wonder how far I have to bend it before that tough guy act wares off."

North willed himself not to scream, to not show how much pain he was in as the North American nation bent his leg upward at the knee. To show weakness with China-his eldest brother, the only nation he looked up to, the nation who's opinion was important to him-standing only feet away was a terrifiying thought to him. North didn't want his Aniki to hear him lose a fight, to hear him be the underdog in agony. Right now he was losing to a being with one broken arm, and having China know that would've been humiliating.

However, North's 'tough guy' act lasted 30 seconds at the most. His leg was now on the verge of breaking, he just knew it, and he cried out in pain at this.

"There it is." America chuckled, and once he got that first scream he bent North's leg the rest of way. The sudden movement had North howling in pain. Knowing that his enemy couldn't get up now, America got up to check behind the door. China was gone now. He turned back to the nation now hyperventilating on the floor. "You might be in luck. I dunno when Yao left but he isn't there anymore."

America stood there for a moment, relishing this moment. Afterwards, he left the room, closed the door, and went back to his own room to sleep off his broken arm. 

 **This wasn't the last fight North got into during that semester.** No, he got into several more with America, South, and even one more with Canada. The eighteenth fight North got into was with America. The fighting started so suddenly, so on a whim, that they didn't care that they were fighting in a very public area. They'd been throwing punches and objects for three minutes before Canada and Cuba walked nearby and spotted them and they instantly dashed for the two nations to break up the fight.

"You have to stop fighting on my behalf eh," Canada scolded when they were in America's dorm room. He hissed as Kumajirou dabbed at a cut on his face with a cotton ball. "Somehow, I ended up getting hurt myself."

"Nobody asked you to step in and stop us. In fact, you shouldn't have."

"Getting into [kerfuffles ](lol%20this%20isn't%20a%20link)with North Korea hasn't eased the tension yet. Do you really think it ever will?"

"Look I know you Canadians are too...pushover-esque to get this, but sometimes beating the crap out of someone is the only way to get someone to understand why they shouldn't mess with you. That isn't always the way, usually it isn't, but with someone like the commie it's absolutely needed. He's defiant but he'll get it eventually."

"That won't work," Kumajirou interjected as he picked up a bandage and wrapped it around America's arm. He gave the American a look, a look a parent gives their child when questioning where they went wrong, and sighed. "North Korea may be a rotten piece of trash place, but there are plenty of bad guys here who are able to get along with other nations, at least while they're here at Hetalia Gakuen."

"So?"

"It's not impossible that North Korea is normal enough to get along with fellow students here eh. You guys don't have to befriend him, but tolerate him without throwing punches and threats."

"Even if I were willing to do that, he sure wouldn't be."

Canada nodded his head at this. "Yeah. I hate to doubt others without giving them a second chance, but North Korea is a lost cause. I don't do anything to him and he yet he starts fights. I dunno what we can do aboat that eh."

"Why don't you tell [provost](lol%20this%20isn't%20a%20link) Himaruya that he's doing horrible things to the two of you?"

"Because I'm not a snitch," scoffed America, as if disgusted by the suggestion. "I might as well snitch to his boss while I'm at it."

"That's not a bad idea. I don't like reporting problems unless I absolutely have to, but I think this might be one of those problems neither of us can fix."

"Do it, or I will."

"We'll tell him, Kumapili. Won't we, Allie?"

"I dunno who 'We' is, dude, but I'm no snitch."

Instead of arguing with his brother, who he knew wasn't as cool-headed as himself, Canada sighed and decided that he'd go and report the occurences himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My research may not be perfect, so if I made an error while explaining what the Sunshine policy is feel free to let me know! I mention in other notes that there are some historical inaccuracies to make it fit the story better, but the Sunshine policy is something I want to be completely correct.


	4. The Rule of C.E.L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rule of C.E.L is an essential principal that Cuba wants to teach to North Korea, his best friend since 1960. Cuba's close to both Canada and North Korea, so he sees it as his duty to make sure both of them are happy. If he can get North Korea to see that Canada isn't like America, and teach him the ways of rule C.E.L, maybe they can get along in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! Be sure to read the notes at the end of the chapter once you're done reading.

**It had been a few months since the series of fights involving the Korea twins and the North America twins.** That is, it had been a few months since America and North fought, and a few months since the Korea twins argued. Canada and North hadn't fought since 2008. While the four twins were no longer physically fighting, the tension between them was all but nonexistent. North still hated America and Canada, and didn't speak to South. Canada still avoided hanging out with the east Asians in fear that North would be in them, and the KimchiBurger ship still wasn't sailing very smoothly. 

The 2010 semester had ended and instead of immediately going home, Cuba was with North in Canada's province Alberta. Why? Because that's where Canada himself lived, and Cuba quickly grew weary of the animosity between them.

"Check out this new tobacco pipe Matthieu gave me. It's pretty freakin' slick huh?"

"Who gave it to you?" North asked, putting down the book he'd been reading.

"Matthieu Williams. Canada."

"That looks rather expensive." 

"Oh it is expensive alright. Vauen O are high quality designer pipes from Germany's place, and they often run ya about 11,925.00 Cuban pesos. I can't believe he went to the trouble of getting me this."

"Neither can I, considering how the lad is."

"Then ya don't know how he is, fool."

North shot his friend an indignant look. "Who's a fool?" 

"You, fool. How could you doubt that Matthieu is this kind? You can't tell me you've never seen him act kindly when that's the only way he acts. You  _can't._ "

"That's how he behaves towards everybody _except_ for myself." North was willing to admit that much. For the first 1.5 years that he knew the Canadian, he thought he was an arrogant, imperialist jerk just like America. But in mid 2007 he began to notice that Canada was amicable in the eyes of all the beings he interacted with. He was gentle, friendly, and understanding towards everyone, and they loved him for it. His own family members were fond of the nation, especially his own twin brother. "I don't care if he's a good being towards everyone besides me."

"Why, because you two have fought a few times?" North nodded. "And who started these fights?"

"That was I. What's your point? He had it coming to him every single time." His voiced rose in volume when he said that, and Cuba could see his Korean friend becoming defensive.

"What I'm gettin' at is, you only hate Matthieu because you think he's like his bro which is complete bullshit. The guy doesn't bother you unless you bother him which is fair self-defense. Otherwise he's very cordial and calm. Here's why..."

Cuba's words faded in and out to North. His list of reasons as to why Canada was a good guy was long, and he didn't care to pay attention throughout the entire list. He did, however, hear enough to confirm to him what he'd already been accepting for the past three years. 

Sighing in resignation, North slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms. Cuba would've laughed if he wasn't worried about upsetting the Korean; in that moment, he looked like a child who was reluctantly realizing their faults.

"Fine, fine, fine. Perhaps I have misjudged the Canadian. He isn't _as_ imperialist and egotistical as the American." he groaned hesitantly. 

"You absolutely have. Matthieu is nothing like that piece of trash America. If you're around Matthieu as often as you claim, then you surely have seen that he's a great guy."

"Yes, I have. I have and yet I could not dismiss my suspicions. I'll have to apologize someday to redeem myself at least a wee bit or I'll appear too thick-headed to admit my mistakes. That is the american way."

"[Mi acere](lol%20what%20link?), I gotchu. The key to redemption is in hand all ya need is the Rule of C.E.L."

"C.E.L? I'm not familiar with it."

"You shouldn't be because I made up that acronym, but the rule itself has always been true: Canadians Enjoy Lobster."

"This stereotype I have not heard before."

"It's one of the more obscure ones, you have to be best friends with a true Canadian to know about it. They love lobster up there, it's a delicacy."

Upon hearing that North became a bit distrustful of his North American friend's words. He was willing to blame this on the fact that he knew very little about any country beside himself, but he couldn't help but question the truthfulness of this rule. "Is the lobster not a delicacy to many countries? I was told it is." 

"Sure but Canadians are crazy about it. Those guys love lobster like you guys like [Japchae](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japchae), so that's the key to earning his forgiveness."

"Should I purchase a lobster for him or give him money for going to a seafood restaurant?"

"Take him to a restaurant so you can sit and say sorry in a sincere way. I bet there's one nearby," Cuba pulled up google maps on his phone. North looked at the unfamiliar app curiously as Cuba searched for the closest restaurant that would serve lobster. "There's a Red Lobster that's only a ten minute drive from here. Their prices aren't terrible so for the both of y'all it shouldn't be more than fifty canadian dollars."

"Today? You have said we've come here to practice for 2014 Winter Olympics."

"I lied," Cuba deadpanned. Before his friend could get too angry, he continued. "Well partially. We came here so you could apologize first. If you do, we'll go practice tomorrow."

"Why will I go with him to the restaurant?" asked North, sighing again in defeat. "Can I not simply give him money or an absolutely lobster?"

"To show that you're really sorry. That's an honorable way of showing how willing ya are to earn his forgiveness."

"Frankly, it is not that I care very much if he forgives me. I only want to apologize to clear my conscience and whether he accepts it or not doesn't concern me."

"Well damn you might as well just tell him you're sorry via text message and be all un-genuine. Actually...no, forget that bro. I could go for some seafood myself. Let's go invite him."

"I do not want to go with him, it'll be the awkward moment."

* * *

 **Forty minutes later that awkward moment did actually happen.** In a rental car, North and Cuba drove to Canada's house, convinced him to come with them to Red Lobster, and now they sat eating. That Cuban was remarkably convincing, albeit in a more aggressive manner.

 _Don't be a cowardly child._ North thought to himself as he ate his shrimp languini Alfredo. He didn't know what it was exactly, but Cuba had recommended it and he liked. Across from him, said Cuban was enjoying his second serving and catfish and Canada was eating lobster that North ordered for him. 

Suddenly Cuba stood up stretched before making his way to the other side of the restaurant. "I'm gonna go check out the lobster tank real fast, be right back." he called back. 

The thumbs up he gave meant to the Canadian, that he promised to be right back. To North it meant that he was intentionally giving them privacy. He would've been more comfortable if his friend  _stayed._ He was, after all, the one driving the pathetic excuses for conversations the three of them had. Now, North was alone to handle the western nation himself. North thought for a moment, wondering how he could begin talking to Canada, and decided to start casually instead of immediately jumping into an apology.

"Do you enjoy the lobster?" Started North, not making direct eye contact but looking past Canada's head.

"Yeah, it's pretty good eh."

"This is...I'm trying to apologize for the last four years. I treated you terribly because of my own irrational paranoia and I feel the guilt for it. We bring you here because Máximo says it will make my apology more genuine. I have realized that you are a good nation, even if your brother is not. I'm sorry I ever thought otherwise."

"I appreciate your apology and I forgive you. You didn't have to buy anything for me but I appreciate that, too."

He was going to leave it at that, eat his food, and continue to let Cuba lead all conversations. Turning around he saw that the bastard was no longer even checking out the lobsters, but standing next to it talking to some humans, and now he couldn't sit there saying nothing. Normally silence didn't faze him a bit, but this particular situation made him want to hide in a turtle shell. He would have to say something to end the discomforting silence.

North was still terrible at conversing with others and with westerners it was especially difficult. He wasn't sure what the Canadian would want to talk about, so he threw caution to the wind and went for it. Most individuals like hearing about themselves, right?

"I've noticed that your ahoge is rather cute."  _What the fuck is wrong with me? _Is what North immediately thought to himself upon saying that. He looked down at his phone, pretending to be more interested in something on the blank screen. Surely he couldn't make eye contact with him now.

Canada, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the comment. He was in fact flattered by it. "Thank you," He chirped, cupping his hands over his reddening cheeks. "I get more teasing for it than praise, so it's good to hear someone say something kind aboat Assiniboine."

"About who?"

"The Assiniboine River is a river that runs through my provinces Manitoba and Saskatchewan. That's why my ahoge represents."

"Oh, I see."

"What does your's represent, your Korean spirit? I assume you and Yong So have similar ahoges."

"It represents how boring he is," Interjected Cuba. Finally returning from the lobster tank, he sat to finish his meal. "See how it's limp and basic, unlike his brother's? His doesn't even have a face in it."

"I'm not boring, Cuban." the Korean country replied indignantly. "Why, I would argue that I have a funner personality than you."

"Funner isn't a word, acere."

"Do not lecture me about a language that is not your official language. I doubt you even speak English if you have the option to speak Spanish."

"'Official language' my ass. I may not speak English often but I've known it longer than you and I speak it better than you. When we first met back in 1960, you couldn't form a sentence."

 

While he found the conversation/argument between the two funny, he didn't want things to turn hostile which is what seemed to be happening. fifty minutes later they were walking through the garage door of Canada's home, and the English argument was still going on.

"This conversation should've ended back at Red Lobster eh. As the only one here who has English as one of their official languages, I'll settle this and confirm that 'funner' isn't a word."

"French is one of your official languages, too, yeah?"

"Yup."

"Then you don't count."

Canada scoffed at Cuba's ridiculous claim. He looked over at his friend, now making himself comfortable in Canada's living room, and rolled his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you're not one of the...'pure' English countries. Pure English countries are the ones who have English as their one and only official language like England, New Zealand, and your bitch ass twin brother."

"Just because English is their _main_ official language doesn't mean that they don't speak other languages. At Arthur's place they also speak Gaelic, Welsh, and Scots, Alfred's place has a lot of Spanish speakers and he technically has no official language, and [Jerry](new%20zealand)? His national anthem is sung in Maori for goodness sake."

"But it's not the _same_. Don't get me wrong; I wanna believe you but because you speak so much French it's a bit difficult to."

"Oh gosh," Canada sighed as he handed his guests cups of hot chocolate. "okay, Maximo."

"Okay, Matthieu~"

"You're a jerk," the Canadian giggled. "Do you guys wanna watch anything? Play a game maybe? Or tell ghost stories?"

"Yeah let's braid each other's hair and talk about boys-no homo-while we're at it. Just kidding, I'm fine with a movie."

"Alright, well, I have a lot of movies here so you guys can look through them and pick what you like. I'm fine with whatever you guys pick." Canada gestured towards the cupboard of movies and stepped aside while Cuba came over and immediately grabbed an armful of them and spread them out on the floor. North just sifted through the pile the Cuban had made, and he hadn't found anything that seemed particularly interesting.

"What's 'Cube'? I wanna watch it because it sounds like my name."

"It's a sci-fi film from my place and it's really good."

 

 **But Cuba did not find it really good.** To be fair he was falling victim to jet lag. Still, the movie wasn't interesting enough to him for him to even try and stay awake and get past the first twenty minutes. He was passed out on a recliner while Canada lay on a couch and North sat on another.

The Korean looked uncomfortably stiff for someone sitting on a big, comfy couch which was blasphemous to Canada, who couldn't stand seeing a guest uncomfortable in his home. "Ya know, you don't have to sit so rigidly eh. You're welcome to lie on my couches and even fall asleep on them if you like."

Upon looking at North for awhile longer Canada realized that he was trying to keep his body parts close together, and he was shaking a little bit.

"[Mon dieu](french), you're cold. I'm so sorry, sometimes I forget that not everyone's tolerant to cold like I am. I'll turn on the thermostat and get you some blankets." A moment later Canada returned with a few thick blankets and wrapped three of them around him. Next, he went over and put three on top of Cuba.

"Thank-" North breathed through chattering teeth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask."

North opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. He saw Canada look at him expectantly, almost encouragingly, and decided to say something after all.

"Why are you this hospitable? I understand we have made amends, but why are you so kind to me?"

"Well if we've made amends, shouldn't I be kind to you? That means we aren't enemies anymore eh."

"But we only made up hours ago. Mere hours ago I was still the country who detested you and wanted to fight you, who said nasty things to you."

"Remind me...why did you come to my place and buy me dinner?"

"To apologize."

"And you apologized because you saw I wasn't a bad guy after all, right? Tell me when you came to terms with that."

"In 2008, I realized I was wrong about you. To be precise, I discovered that you were a good nation towards others. But it was not until this year that I understood you were no threat true to me, either."

"And I realized I was wrong aboat you in 2009. Of course I was angry about the things that were going on between us, but once my reason for that anger seizes to exist it goes away quickly; you see I don't like having hatred in my heart, it's a disgusting emotion to bare. At that time, I hated you. I hated you so much I wanted to hurt you and I was even a bit happy when Allie beat you up."

"I can understand why you would."

"However I believe everything that happened between us was because of a big misunderstanding. You thought I was like my brother with whom you have an awful relationship with, but I don't think any of this woulda happened if you didn't think that I was out to get you." North nodded, confirming Canada's assumption. "I've seen how you behave around individuals who you don't dislike, which helped me see that you're not a horrible person after all. You're loving to your family and sociable with acquaintances and friends."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I notice it in classes we've had together."

"Oh. That makes sense"

"We all have dark moments with other nations, whether it be during a battle, an entire war, or a fist fight in a hallway, but we often make up. Sometimes we don't, but I always try to. For example, England and I fought against America in the War of 1812 but now we're a loving family again. We forgave each other and moved on from the past." 

Canada stood and walked over to his fireplace, grabbing a photo from the top of it. He took a seat next to North and handed him the framed photo. 

"What for a photograph is this?"

"A wedding photo. My papa, France, proposed to my father, England, back in 1956. He didn't really want to, but he thought that the two of them becoming one nation would save his land. My father didn't agree to that of course. But decades later in 1995 they got married and it wasn't for the sake of their lands, but for the sake of love."

"Then France and England are now one nation."

"No, they're still separate. This marriage was purely out of love so they don't want to become one country."

"Oh. It's a nice photograph."

"Yeah, I love it. Anyway, my point in telling you all of that is us nations make enemies and make amends all throughout our history. We can agree that any negative feelings we had for each other no longer exist, yeah?"

"I agree."

"Then we don't hate each other anymore. Sure we could have a neutral relationship and be neither friends or enemies, but I can already sense a friendship developing between us. Probably because of Maximo eh."

"Yes, the cheeky bastard. He's an interesting character to handle but I'm thankful to him; I wouldn't have had the will to come here and apologize to you."

"You came all this way just to say sorry? That shows commitment for sure."

"Frankly, Maximo lied to me and said we were coming here to practice for the 2014 Winter Olympics. He knows how...dissatisfied I am with this year's Winter Olympics at your place, so it was a easy to convince me. Once we were at airport, he said that if I successfully apologize, we will go practice tomorrow."

"Well, I'm more than happy to help out. I hate to sound all haughty but I do tend to do fairly well in the Winter Olympics."

"I wouldn't want help from any other being," answered the Korean, his eyes lighting up. Canada noticed the shift in his facial expression and smiled. Now that Canada, his new friend, was being so kind to him, he wanted to return the favor. "Do you know about the Mass Games?"

"Nope, I don't think I've heard of them."

"They are festivals held at my place, wonderful demonstrations of gymnastic and artistic ability. Performers carrying colorful flags and signs dance and perform various acts in honor of our great leader. This festival is meant to tell a folk story about two lovers who are driven apart by their landlord."

"That's sad eh."

"It is reflection of the Yong So and I dividing into two countries. You should witness, there are surely videos on the internet."

"Hold on, I'll look it up on my phone...wow, that's gorgeous. I can tell that takes a lot of talent and discipline to do. It's sort of funny how such a beautiful thing tells a sad story." Mused Canada, his eyes fixated on the beautiful performance.

"Hundreds of performers are present here. The mass games take place in Rungrado May Day Stadium which is in my capital city and in recent years foreign tourists have been allowed to come watch. At the last world meeting my [aniki](lol), Yao, suggested that the world outing take place there. Because the mass games will take place during the beginning of the next academic semester, nearly everyone voted in favor of aniki's suggestion."

"I had no idea, but that's what I get for missing the last meeting. Are you excited aboat hosting this year's world outing?"

North shook his head at this. Merely thinking of upcoming social gatherings stressed him out. "Not particularly, but recently I have been trying to become more social and open to the rest of the world. I believe having all the countries come to witnessing such a beautiful thing from my place will help me reach that goal."

"For sure, it'll be fun."

"If you like, I can give you a front row ticket. I have already given one to all of my friends and relatives; you now fall into that category."

"How nice of you. I'd love a front row ticket, I want the best view of something that magnificent." Canada smiled again. That smile that was as sweet as the maple syrup he loved so much. It was a pleasant beam that looked like it could warm the coldest exterior. As North's cheeks began to burn at the North American's compliments, he may have been experiencing his own cold exterior thawing.

The Democratic People's Republic of Korea was not an apologetic sort as he rarely had a reason to. As far as he was concerned he was right in 99% of the conflicts he was involved in, but he was glad that he was about to recognize the rare times that he was wrong. If he were unable to see his own mistakes, he wouldn't have been able to make a new friend.

A friend.

North didn't want to say it out loud, but he liked thinking of the western country as a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Canadians,  
> I have zero idea how popular lobster is up there. For all I know, Red Lobster isn't even a well-known restaurant in Canada.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> A clueless non-Canuck. <3
> 
> ***NEXT TIME in A Kimchi Product By Any Other Name: How will North Korea cope with his social anxiety? Can America live with the fact that his brother is now friends with his worst enemy? Will South Korea be able to choose between his brother and his boyfriend? Just how smutty can chapter five become when Russia enters the picture?!  
> Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Fall Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES, this chapter contains brief sex.  
> North struggles to entertain over 200 countries, territories, city-states, regions, and micronations at his place, as mingling with anyone outside of his own country has always been difficult for him. It doesn't help that Russia, his ally of many decades, decided to come last minute and disrupt things.
> 
> ALSO...America isn't a fan of Canada's friendship with North. South, however, is fine with it. This causes more pressure between them, and Sweden gets caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Protective Power is responsible for representing a country when it does not have diplomatic representation in another country. The protecting power is to look after the protected country's diplomatic property and citizens while in the hosting country.  
> Sweden is the protecting power for Canada, America, and Australia.
> 
> FINAL WARNING! This chapter contains sex.

**Alfred F. Jones couldn't have gotten a better seat.** On the airplane taking them to North's place, America was sat between Sweden and South. The time was right, too. Yes, it was night and most of the nations on board we surely asleep, but Sweden wasn't yet. Tapping on the Nordic's shoulder, America called to him.

"Yo, Berwald."

"[Jo](swedey%20pie)?"

"Ya know how you're the Protective Power for [Jett](Australia), Matthieu, and I when it comes to North Korea? What type of..." America looked around before leaning in to whisper in his ear. " _goods_  did you bring along?"

"A taser, pepper spray, and a small handgun." he whispered back.

"That's it?"

"Gettin' permission t' bring those t' a place like North Korea's was difficult."

"Totally don't doubt that, but you really need more. Dude we're going somewhere with nukes and hostile military officials."

"You understand what kind of Protective Power I am, ja?"

"A comprehensive Protective Power if I'm not mistaken."

The Swede nodded his head. "Yes. My services t' ya three are known as 'limited humanitarian and consular protection'. Let's say, for example, you needed t' talk t' the North Korean governm'nt t' discuss an agreement with North Korea."

"Sure."

"And you felt that it was unsafe for you and/or your boss t' go there. I would go t' North Korea instead and discuss the agreement, then give that information t' you. Bein' your protective power doesn't mean I'm your personal bodyguard. You shouldn't need one anyway since we're going there for recreational reasons."

"So if North Korea tries to hurt us and we're defenseless, god forbid, you're gonna just stand there?"

"D'pends on what ya mean by 'hurt'."

America thought for a moment, thinking of the most realistic and probable scenario. "Let's say North Korea himself walks up to us and begins saying some really intimidating things to us."

"You're concerned about a few words?"

"Words can foreshadow actions, dude."

"If he said those thing t' you and Australia, I'd do nothing. For Canada I'd make sure those words don't b'come a reality."

"I appreciate your concern for my bro, but I don't know where it's coming from."

"When I b'came Canada's Protective Power in 1998, I also made an under-the-table agreement with his boss."

The American's eye lit up at the words 'under the table'. He felt like he was about to learn some very interesting, top secret details. America knew this was a juicy, complex topic because Sweden was being much more talkative than he usually was. It was out of character for the quiet country. "Oooh secretive~"

"Yes so don't tell anyone this," Now it was Sweden's turn to look around and lean over to whisper in America's ear. Everyone surrounding them was either sleeping or listening to something with their earbuds. "As you know, North Korea is a terrible place. Canada's Prime Minister at the time, Jean Chretien, wanted t' make sure Canada never had t' see the hellish lives the citizens suffer through, or the way the North Korean government enforces their r'diculous laws. He doubted Canada's pure heart could take it."

He wouldn't argue that. Matthieu Williams was a very sweet, virtuous, kind nation. America's seen him during times of hardship and he knew Canada was no weakling, but he didn't want his brother's heart of gold to be tainted by North Korea. Not _that_ of all things. "Don't blame 'im."

"Neither do the prime ministers that have come after Chretien, so I've kept that promise since 1998. If Canada and North Korea's governments ever have to deal with each other, I handle those things for him and I r'fuse t' tell him a thing about it. He's extremely sheltered when it comes t' North Korea."

"That's awesome and I'm thankful for that, but what are you gonna do during the world outing? I'm assuming you tried to get him to not go."

"I did. Fortunately, though, foreigners aren't permitted t' go b'yond North Korea's capital city, Pyongyang, so he won't have the chance t' see the true North Korea that the regime tries t' hide. But if that chance arises, I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Thing is...North Korea and Matthieu became friends recently. I hate the idea of those two hanging out after the Mass Games. If a country likes you enough, they may give you special permission to enter areas that their government would otherwise keep off limits. Even if they stay in the capital I don't want 'em together."

"After the Mass Games, North Korean chaperones will take us directly back to our hotel. If North Korea tries t' keep Canada so that they can go hangout, I'll make sure it doesn't happen. If that means I gotta drag 'im, so be it."

"Alright, I'm counting on you dude." At this Sweden simply nodded and went back to his book. America was still concerned, but he put his faith in the Swede. He was someone who was intimidating without trying, and he wasn't a Protective Power for nothing. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to surveillance his brother every waking moment that he was near North. At times like that, he hoped Sweden could.

* * *

**The nations were taken aback by the Mass Games.** The stunning performance had the loudest of them speechless, even America was entranced by it. And many of those in attendance made sure North knew this. At least ninety of them came up to him expressing how amazed they were by it. Denmark, Czech Republic, and Molossia were freaking out because of how synchronized the performers were, and he had a 20 minute talk with Austria regarding the music.  _This_ is what North had been so anxious about; he feared that everyone would fail to see the beauty of this, something from _his_ land. To see everyone enjoy themselves filled his heart with pride.

America was pleased, too. Sweden had kept his promise, and kept Canada and North separate. He pulled some strings to insure that he got to sit in between the two, and as soon as the performance was over he led said Canadian to the lobby of the stadium. North tried to follow after them, only to be stopped by countries complimenting him on his Mass Games. Were they in on it? Likely not, but America was grateful for them anyway.

 

Thirty minutes later the countries found themselves at Yanggakdo International Hotel situated on Yanggak island. They were served dinner, given the keys to their room, and instructed to not leave the Hotel. South, of course, wanted to share a room with America. When nobody was looking, he switched keys with Cameroon. Once curfew began, nobody was allowed to leave their room until they were given permission by a chaperone. Cuddled up with his boyfriend in bed, America didn't mind the strict rule too much.

"Thank Christ for the Kingdom of Sweden," America announced. "My love for Meatballs, Minecraft, and Gamla stan increased by like 120%."

"Someone went to the Ikea for the first time recently."

"Naw it's not that. So Berwald's the Protective Power for Jett, Mattie, and I when it comes to your brother right? Well he and Mattie recently became friends and of course I can't have Mattie hanging out with him around here, so Berwald's protecting him."

"Are you sure? Why, I'd say that's as impossible as you becoming friends with Hyung-nim."

"That's what I thought, but Mattie told me they made up. Together they've practiced for the 2014 Olympics together, done yoga, and interpretive dance and stuff. They've only been friends for eight months and they're already act like best friends."

"That's good da-ze. I couldn't break Hyung-nim outta his cold, rough, socially inept shell but maybe Matthieu can. If he's already that close to Matthieu, it's gotta mean something."

"Something bad. Before we know it, Mattie will be invited to come here regularly. He'll go on boring tours with chaperones breathing down his neck, and be trapped in this hotel at night...god forbid he sees what lies beyond Pyongyang."

"No foreigners are allowed to Pyongyang. Period. I doubt Hyung-nim would want Mattie to see that anyway, there's a reason they hide it."

"Whether he sees it or not," sighed America, as if South had said the dumbest thing he heard. To emphasize, he rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at the Korean. "which he might, he shouldn't be here at all. Whether it's the capital or the country side, he shouldn't be here. Nobody should have to be in a place like this."

South took no time nodding in agreement. "Agreed. But they can be friends without Matthieu coming here ever again. If he makes Hyung-nim happy, and Hyung-nim makes him happy, let them be buddies. You're totally overreacting da-ze."

"Sugar, c'mon. Your brother is a total asshole, I dunno who would want to have their loved one around him."

"He's not that horrible. His country is horrible, and government is horrible, but Hyung-Nim is decent."

"You should know more than any other nation how horrible he is. Whether you look at 'im from a country perspective or a humanly one, the guy is a piece of trash," Once America stopped talking, they were able to hear a knock at the door. The first knock they could hear was normal with a few louder ones following it, as if the person had been waiting for awhile. "I got it."

He opened the door to an irritated looking North, stone-faced as usual. "Oh look, Sugar. It's your 'decent' twin brother," He turned back to his boyfriend, expecting a response, but South wasn't a fan of America's sarcastic tone. The way he continued looking down at his book told America that he wouldn't entertain him with a response so he turned back to the other Korean. "Whaddya want, Communist?"

"I was told you left this room after curfew. You have been told that that's prohibited."

"Pissing on the floor is prohibited, too, so I went to the communal restroom. The bathroom in here is broken."

Without warning North pushed his way into the room and entered the bathroom. He looked all around the room. Everything looked normal enough. The sink had both it's knobs, the water in the toilet was clear as a crystal, and the shower head was in place.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The freakin' handle's broken off," If North were a more expressive individual, he probably would have rolled his eyes and scoffed as he pressed a button above the toilet. The toilet flushed as it normally would. America was immediately defensive, justifying his obliviousness before North could say a thing. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid. Only someone who'd design a toilet like this is stupid."

"Don't leave this room until a chaperone escorts you out, surely even you are not too mindless to follow such a simple rule." North growled. "Next time you will not get a mere warning."

"I've got a simple rule for you, kiddo: Stay away from Matthieu."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want him associating with a no good nuker like you, that's why. He doesn't need your negative influence tainting his pure heart."

"What you want doesn't have to do with Matthieu. You see he is his own nation with his own will, and as long as his will is to be friends with me, we will be." With that North forced his way past America and closed the door behind him, shooting him one last warning look. The threatening glare had two meanings: Don't leave your room and don't tell me who I may be friends with.

As North finished his rounds to ensure no one else had left their rooms, a door from behind him creaked open. 

"You must stay in...your room." The robot-like, automatic response he'd adopted ended in a confused mumble when he saw familiar purple eyes and a familiar prominent nose peek out from the room. 

"[Привет ](My%20lovely%20Russia)Hyung So."

"[안녕하십니까](Korean%20yaaaasss), [Vanya](It's%20Roshia.). Nobody is supposed to leave their room now."

Russia heard the assertive tone of North's voice fade with every word, and his smile grew. He knew now that North would be unlikely to resist. "If I can't leave, you'll have to come in da."

"After finishing my rounds I'll need to return to my home, I'm not able to stay here for the chat."

"Who will know if you neglect your duties just this once? I'm sure it's the first time you ever have."

"There shouldn't be a first time, there should be no times at which I slack off."

As if those words didn't even reach his ears, Russia took hold of North's long braid and lead him into the room. Once in the room he dug through his luggage until he found some knitting needles and balls of yarn. When he held out some needles and scarlet yarn to him, North looked at him as if he'd just offered him drugs. Russia didn't seem to notice his dismay however, and pushed the materials into his arms. "Knitting is so relaxing da. It's nice activity to do when one is having casual conversations. Scarlet is still favorite color yes?"

"Yes, but I can not stay."

"You can and you will." He chirped back, that cute smile of his as playful and cheery as always. "Let's chill until it has to end."

"No."

"The word 'no' isn't present in Russia."

"What does 'нет' mean, then?"

"I only have that word so  _I_ can say no to others, but it doesn't work the other way around. You see, the word 'no' doesn't apply to me. It's about time we caught up anyway, it's been awhile."

At this point North knew he wouldn't be leaving now. It was likely that he wouldn't be able to leave within the next hour; if he had a pleasant enough conversation with the Russian and complied from now on, maybe he'd be satisfied and allow him to leave. It was absolutely ridiculous to be practically held hostage in a hotel on his own land but North's mind subconsciously willed him to stop attempting to leave.

The bed bounced when Russia gleefully took his place next to North and began knitting.

"How is it that you're able to be here? I was told by my boss that your boss forbade you from attending. Apparently, he has grounded you."

"He did, but as I said before the word 'no' doesn't applying to me. Besides, he won't do much because I came here."

"I shouldn't be surprised by your defiance."

"I don't see why you would be," he chuckled. "Do you remember how to knit?"

North sighed, not wanting to knit, but he began preparing the needle. "Yes."

"Being able to sit and talk with you like this is nice. Nostalgic, too. How long has it been since we knitted together?"

"Decades. It was in this very city that we knitted together for the first time."

"Yup. Do you remember what we made?"

"My flag." North didn't notice the small smile that'd made its way onto his face until Russia looked over and giggled at him. He couldn't have forgotten that if he tried.

North adopted his current flag on September 8th, 1948. A month later on October 12th the People's Democratic Republic of Korea and the Soviet Union officially set up their alliance, and it was a few days after that that Ivan Braginski came to Pyongyang to visit Im Hyung So. The two of them spent hours together, getting to know each other since they'd have to get used to one another anyway, and ended Russia's visit with a knitting session. 

"I still remember teaching you how to do it. You were cute when you got frustrated."

"Regarding the flag itself," North interjected, rolling his eyes. "I believe I still have it somewhere."

"Really?"

"Likely. I don't remember ever throwing it away. Why, is that strange?"

"It's been several decades, that's one reason I wasn't expecting you to have it. I was also under the impression that you feel resentment towards me. If I were you, I would."

Seriously? Here North was, reminiscing and actually beginning to enjoy sitting their with Russia, and he had to bring up something so negative. The atmosphere was becoming awkwardly tense. "You still have that tendency to make a nice conversation turn dark. Anyway, I have no resentment."

Russia's own face showed his joy leaving him. No longer was he smiling, no longer was his voice upbeat, and he took to looking down at his lap instead of North. Now, Russia's very aura reeked of dejection. Very rarely did North see Russia with such an emotion, and he felt more and more uneasy.

"Why do you not talk to me, then? During the decades that you stayed at your place, before you started attending Hetalia Gakuen, I'd try to come visit you but you never wanted to see me."

"Aniki was the only foreigner I wanted to see during my recluse period, don't take it personally."

"It's very personally, though."

"Was it not _you_ who ended our relationship after the fall of the Soviet Union?" North didn't mean to raise his voice. He didn't want Russia to know that he was in the early stages of losing his temper and going off on him. He couldn't  _stand_ that Ivan Braginski had the gall to question North's fondness of him when he wasn't the one that ended things between them.

"My  _boss_ ended our relationship da."

"You had a say in it, but you didn't stop him. President [Yeltsin ](President%20of%20Russia)preferred Yong So over myself, and cut off ties with me. I remember the letter he sent my boss very well."

"That was positive letter, yes? He wanted you and Yong So to continue respecting your agreement to stop fighting which is a sensible wish. Humans don't handle war as well as us."

"He expected that from me only, he did not once dream that Yong So would go against the ceasefire. In his eyes, I was but a immoral, war-hungry monster. Is that not exactly what you thought, too?"

"It's nothing against you, Hyung So. After fall of Soviet Union, things were rough for me and my land. In the interest of surviving economically I had to change. There are multiple things that played a role in the Soviet Union's failure, a faulty political system being the most major one. So Yeltsin wanted to mold a new me as the Russian Federation, and distance me from radical communism."

"Oh, in _that_ instance the word 'no' applied to you."

"Temporarily it did, because I was wanting to give my new boss' approach to reform a chance. I didn't agree to the breakup because of hatred for you, my feelings for you didn't seize to exist along with Soviet Union."

When North said nothing, not evening bothering to look in his direction, Russia continued. Words he'd kept to himself since 1991 poured from his mouth.

"My feelings for you didn't end. I agreed to my boss' wishes because that is what I believe was best for my people and I. I was willing to follow my boss, so when he wanted to call it quits with your place I complied. This may sound selfish, but when you have to look after millions of citizens you have to put aside personal wishes sometimes."

Next, he leaned over and pulled his ex into a hug. It wasn't a very tight hug, and hugging someone sitting right next to him didn't give him the best angle, but North was delighted to receive it. 

"I can understand your anger. In the later years of our relationship, I had two bosses who favored Yong So over you. President Gorbachev decreased ties with you, and President Yeltsin cut off all ties. I know that caused you to go through financial difficulty, it made you suffer. But I'd never wish that on you; it wasn't supposed to turn out like that."

Was that an apology? Maybe, but it wasn't Russia's style. It could have been a mere acknowledgment of what he went through with support from the Soviet Union. Whatever it was, North felt Russia's good intentions.

Even after all these years, North felt at home in Russia's strong arms. There was just something  _about_ him! North leaned into the hug, allowing his head to rest against Russia's, and he felt as though he'd found what he'd been looking for. Something he'd been looking for for too long now. The Russian Federation, the country he'd loved for six decades, was with him again and he knew he was loved in return. He knew Russia felt bad for what happened to him during his financial crisis.

"If the circumstances were different, and your boss didn't force you to-"

"-I wouldn't have ended our romantic relationship da. Again, I didn't end things because I stopped adoring you da."

"Have you stopped since then?"

"No." Russia replied in a voice hardly over a whisper. 

North sat up so that he can could look at that adorable, chubby face he'd always had a weakness for. Now, after all this time, the Korean could look into Russia's eyes and he was reminded of a truth he hadn't thought about in many years: he  _needed_ Russia. "Vanya?"

"Yes?"

"I never stopped loving you," Confessed the Korean, and he could swear he heard Russia's breath hitch. Despite his shyness, despite the fear of being pushed away, he continued. "I admit I resented you for some time, and I didn't want you to visit me because I felt so hurt, but I loved you throughout all of it; heartbreak couldn't erase the emotions I'd gained for you over all those years."

He wasn't expecting the Russian's reaction, but it pleased him: A kiss on the cheek. It was brief and chaste. A very small thing, but the emotion behind it was apparent yet. He didn't have to hear Russia say it to know, but he welcomed the confession. 

"My love for you never seized, either. I've loved you all this time, Hyung So."

"Show me. Love me like you used to do. Please."

Russia needed no instruction. He remembered what North liked, and even now he was able to reenact North's favorite things. 

 

**Eventually North found himself lying on the bed**. Legs spread, fingernails digging into Russia's back, and head thrown back as the Russia peppered his neck in small bites.

"Yes Vanya, it's so good," mewled North. "Oh yes Vanya give me _more_."

Soft lips ghosted over the shell of North's ear. "Beg me for it. Show me how much you want it." 

North would've said nothing, retain the last bits of dominance he thought he had, but Russia knew better than to let him do that. Russia shifted slightly to change his angle, pulled out of North, and thrust back inside. When Russia hit that sweet spot, North melted.

"Fuck, Vanya." North was in a state of mind numbing euphoria. He could hardly form the lewd pleas spilling from his mouth as Russia entered him over and over again. But he needed more. He needed it to be faster. North yearned for the delicious burn of Russia spreading him open. 

"Fuck me, Vanya. Fuck me harder with your nice, big cock..." Any self restraint North had before had melted away by now. He continued to beg for Russia until he his speech became gasps and needy moans. Russia's self restraint left him minutes ago.

The warmth surrounding his member was nearly addictive, nearly drove him mad, and he relished the way North's hole hugged him as if it never wanted him to pull out. He did, though. Russia pulled out, almost entirely, before ramming himself into the being underneath him. The pure ecstasy of it all drove him further and further over the edge. When he opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight below him: North was loving it.

Before his purple eyes North's mind turned to mush and reduced him to lustful cries and groans. Eyes closed and face glistening with sweat, North's fingernails raked Russia's back. locks of hair stuck to his forehead, his mouth hung open as more noises escaped him, and Russia marveled at the beautiful country crying out for him. Just for him and the pleasure he gave him.

When the Korean's hole tighten around him, Russia knew he was nearing climax. To help him along he took hold of North's own length and stroked him to completion. For the first time in several minutes North was able to call out to his lover as he came on their stomachs.

"A-ah, Vanya~" he mewled.

The sensation of North tightening around his cock gave Russia the last push he needed to reach his own orgasm. Seconds later, with North's name spilling from his lips in a whisper, Russia's hot seed filled him. Completely drained, Russia pulled himself free and lie on the bed next to him, the both of them sweating, panting messes.

Once he'd recovered enough, North rolled over and pressed himself against Russia. His head resting on Russia's chest. "I enjoyed that."

"So did I," breathed Russia in replied. Not that they had to say a thing.

North re-positioned himself so that he could comfortably look at the Russian. Taking hold of his hands, he peered into the gentle Violet eyes he'd grown to adore over the decades. Russia looked back into his, smiling, and it was a sweet reminder of what he already knew: Russia cared for him. When Russia looked into North's eyes, he saw his everything. He saw the love of his life, the being he wanted to exist with til the end of time. The affection he'd held in since their breakup was apparent in his eyes. North wanted to receive it again. He wanted to be loved.

What in the world could he ever want more than the affection of Ivan Braginski, the country he'd given his heart to many decades ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't my favorite to write, which is why it may jump around a bit, but it contains some themes that'll be important in future chapters.  
> That's absolutely not the best smut I've ever written, but I didn't want to focus on it in this chapter. The focus is supposed to be romance. But there will be better, more descriptive smut moments, so have no fear my perverted readers!


	6. Un-break Hyung So's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On December 17, 2011, the supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Kim Jong-Il, passed away. North struggles to ease the pain of losing his boss. When Canada refuses to leave him alone during this dark time, North tests out just how true their friendship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey y'all! It's been a few months so I must apologize for the late update. But with work, university, and my abiding laziness updates won't be coming out as often as I'd like. But I hope y'all enjoy.

**He didn't want to be there.** North didn't wish to be there sitting in that classroom pretending to be okay, but he did because his boss would've wanted him to: not give in to despair. He's already mourned greatly and planned out a grand funeral, which his boss also would have wanted, but now that that was over he had to continue on. In his Asian studies course, he had the semester project to present that seemed abysmal now that he had to deal with the tragedy of losing the man he saw as a _god_.

North's boss was his father, his savior, his guiding light, his KING. What was a kingdom without a King? 

But instead of staying home and sulking, North had to present this semester's final project and take his final exams. If they didn't impact his marks so much, maybe he would have neglected it.

Several nations expressed their condolences. Not because they held any respect for North Korea's boss, but out of decency or out of obligation if they were an ally of North Korea. His relatives, excluding Japan and South, planned to attend the funeral; Cuba, Laos, Cambodia, and India were to attend as well. Poland, Jordan, Philippines, and Russia gave North a few gifts when he returned to Hetalia Gakuen. Guinea, Belarus, and Indonesia and several others verbally showed sympathy.

Just as well, there were the nations who did the exact opposite and looked positively at the death of his boss. The reactions of Prussia, Hungary, France, and Australia reflected the feelings of most of the world: they hoped this would pave the way for a better North Korea. And some, like America, viewed the death positively and left it at that.

America would be damned if he didn't take advantage of this chance to one up his enemy.

"My turn to present? Great!" The American sung as he made his way to the front of the classroom. While plugging in his flash drive and searching for his PowerPoint presentation, he gave a short explanation of his project. "My project was originally about traditional Vietnamese cuisine, because I love [Anh ](vietnam)and her food is [bomb](it's%20good). However, due to recent events, I spent yesterday completely changing my topic. I decided to focus on  _calamitous_ circumstances that my heart couldn't ignore."

The overdone sarcasm in America's voice as he started the slideshow made a few nations giggle, and when they saw the title of his project they were taken aback. From the back of the room, Canada gasped.

 _'Hyung So Im's Boss: The Requiem'_ read the large screen. A few nations' brains were working hard trying to understand why America would care about something like that. Most of them knew better, however, and immediately guessed that this presentation wasn't going to be a sympathetic one.

"Now there's a reason I let everyone present before me: I wanted to save the best for last! How many of you have watched the film 'Team America: World Police'?" Seven of the fifteen countries in the room raised their hands. "So about half, not too shabby. It's an American-German satirical film about fighting terrorism. In a nutshell, a team of people fight against it, and one obstacle in the film is North Korea."

Turkey had seen the film, and knowing that America had included it in his project amused him. "Gee, people must have  _loved_ that when it first came out."

" _Totally_ , best reviews ever. So because the film involves North Korea, I decided to insert a two minute clip from it in my presentation. I present to y'all the song..." America's voice boomed with dramatic effect as he pressed play on the video. "['I'm So Ronely'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEaKX9YYHiQ) by the former supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea."

It was that parody of Kim Jong-Il. Yes, the one with him as a puppet arrogantly singing about how lonely he is as a leader of a country. Not only was the video itself funny, the unexpected mockery that America dished out added a hilarious twist, and the majority of the students couldn't have held in their laughter if they tried. Was it rude to laugh about someone's boss who'd just passed on, especially with that nation sitting in the room? Of course, but not a single one of them cared for the guy.

America was pleased with the reactions of his classmates. If you can get Egypt, Sweden and the Netherlands to crack a grin, you must be one hilarious individual. North himself almost didn't believe that he was really sitting there looking at the video. He didn't _want_ to believe such a thing existed, and it was being played before him at a time like this. His mouth was slightly open as he gawked at the patronizing video, and the sadness he'd been struggling to keep at bay was taking him over again.

He wouldn't leave the room, though. And he certainly wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He wouldn't be weak for America, he refused to let him see the sorrow consuming him. He sat through the entire presentation, but left the room immediately after class was dismissed.

Canada opened his mouth to say something, but didn't utter a sound we he turned to see North storming out of the room. He turned to his brother, who appeared to be confused by his twin's look of disapproval.

"Dude, who pissed in your Beaver dam?"

"That was totally uncalled for. Satire is okay under most circumstances but at a time like this? His boss passed away two days ago, Alfred."

"And I don't care, like 99% of the countries on this earth."

"That's true, but most of them are decent enough to show a little consideration and not do something like that."

"I know it's harsh, but that's okay because he's a lowdown commie who would do that same thing to me. Like seriously screw him."

"Gosh. You could forget aboat the enmity between you two once in awhile, and act neutrally towards him. There's more to life than constantly trying to one up others."

As his brother was replying Canada left the classroom. He didn't care what the American had to say after that, it was probably nonsense anyway. It was now his mission to look for North and check on him. Losing a boss wasn't easy, unless that boss was hated by the nation, but there was no doubt that North loved his boss with everything he had. Canada couldn't stand to let North wallow and grief alone, wondering how he'd be able to continue on. Whatever despair was consuming North's heart, Canada wanted to ward it off as much as he could.

On his way out of the main building, he spotted the Korean in the adjoining hallway. Turning he saw that it was only South. The Korea twins resembled each other so much that it was uncanny, as if they were clones of each other. But when Canada saw that this being had short hair and an upturned ahoge he sighed in disappointment. That disappointment was apparent on his face and confused South.

"Hiya Matthieu what's goin' on?" asked south, approaching him.

"I was looking for your twin. In my peripherals, you looked like him."

"Shocking," Yong So chuckled, rolling his eyes. "did something happen to him? You looked worried."

"I'm guessing you already know aboat his boss."

South didn't look particularly interested in what the Canadian was about to say, having only asked out of concern for Matthieu and not his brother. The words 'his boss' made him lose a large fraction of his already waning interest. "Yeah."

"Today in our Asian Studies class, Alfred-oh gosh he's so stupid-during his presentation, he played a video of Hyung So's boss as a puppet-"

"Oooh from that Team America movie? That's so the freakin' funny da-ze."

"But at a time like this, that was an insensitive thing to do. His boss passed away two days ago, he's still in a very fragile state and to rub it in like that is totally inappropriate."

"Well I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him in a few hours actually."

"We can go look for him. I'm going to check his room now."

"Naw, but you have fun with that. Hyung-nim and I aren't on the best terms right now. We haven't been for many decades but you know what I mean."

"But he's dealing with a loss right now."

"Hyung-nim and I haven't comforted each other since we separated. He doesn't care when my bosses pass on, and I don't care when his do so. That's what our brotherhood has been reduced to and we're used to it. It's not like we like each other's bosses anyway."

"Even if he's used to you not caring, he'd be pleasantly surprised to see you show that you do care aboat him."

South shook his head and waved a dismissive hand, as if he'd been told a lie he wouldn't believe for a second. The look was one Canada wasn't used to seeing on his face: a look of slight annoyance but mostly indifference. Canada believed the Korean was lying to protect his pride. No, he truly didn't care to comfort his twin. Not because he hated North, he wanted to believe, but because he didn't want to show his condolences for the death of a man who stood against everything he stood for.

"He won't care. Even if he will I'm not going to waste my breath. Ya know his boss died of a heart attack brought about by his inability to control his anger. So if you do find Hyung-nim be sure to advise him to keep calm or he might suffer a similar fate da-ze."

"Oh my Gosh that's so horrible. But what's the real cause of it? Seriously Yong So."

"He was having some nuclear power plant of sorts built, but Hyung-Nim's place is behind in technological advancement. He's behind in many things. So this power plant was never finished, and his boss couldn't stand the failure that he was oh so used to. The rage caused him to have a heart attack."

"So you'll do nothing?" Canada sighed in defeat, giving up on getting a more sensible answer.

"Oh I'll do something. I'll be making sure this death doesn't potentially disrupt the level of peace the Korean Peninsula has managed to maintain. Hyung-nim can cry and mourn all he wants but I'm going to make sure my land and my people are gonna be safe da-ze."

"What's going to happen between you two because of the death of his boss?"

"I have multiple likely theories, most of which wouldn't benefit either of us. Hyung-Nim's...dangerous. He tries to be cool and collected, and he is to some extent, but he's also a ticking time bomb," snapped South, making Canada's eyes widen in surprise. The dark look that overcame South's cheerful face was almost frightening. "underneath that indifference lies hostility and a bad temper, like a child who'll lose his shit if he doesn't get the toys he wants."

"Uuuuh I'll just go see how he's doing now. Bye." 

And with that the Canadian spun on his heel and headed out of the main exit.

 

As Canada made his way to the student dormitories, he called North. He assumed the Korean would be in his room but wanted to call to confirm. It was no surprise that he didn't answer the first three times. On the fourth call was answered unusually quickly, but nothing could be heard on the other side. Canada assumed he'd annoyed North, doing the exact opposite of what he'd intended. 

“Where are you, Hyung So?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yes, he as annoyed. North's tone was sharp and snappy, like South's had been earlier.

“How can’t I worry? I can’t ignore you while you’re in pain.”

“You can.”

“Are you at the student dormitories?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not in my room.”

“I’m standing outside of your room now and I heard you say that through the door.”

"Leave me be Matthieu."

"Look at me. I'm not going to leave you here to bear this on your own."

"I don't need any consolation you've got to offer, I've been fine on my own this long. When my first boss passed, I had no one-I had no one to mourn with, to cry with, or to catch me when I feel to the ground weeping, because everyone has forgotten that _I_ have heart and _I_ feel the emotions that everyone else feels. Ever since I became my own nation, I have been seen as the stoic, unfeeling, angry Korea and that's fine." North spat, his frustration and pain evident in the way his voice cracked.

He took a deep breath, paused, and looked away from Canada. His attempt to contain his emotions had failed and if he couldn't conceal his tone of voice, he would at least hide his face. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't dare let Canada see them. "I haven't needed anyone to help me since I 1945 and I don't yet."

"What you're saying is contradictory. You say you need no one to be there for you, but you're apparently hurt that nobody has ever been there to provide comfort. If you don't want a shoulder to cry on, why does it bother you that nobody's offered a shoulder?"

"Because I _did_ want one. I used to want one but it was never given; because I'm not as loud and expressive as my siblings, it is assumed that I never suffer. I don't show my sadness so no one thinks to stop and wonder how I'm feeling, but I do. But I've grown used to this, so I don't need anyone anymore."

"Stop with that. You should know that you've always got at least one being to go to. You feel like you don't belong anywhere, as if there's nobody who cares for you? You're wrong. Right in front of you, you've got someone who'll make sure you're never alone."

"You're kind, Matthieu. I appreciate your words, but I need to be alone so that I can gather my thoughts."

That was a complete and utter lie. North wasn't certain how evident that was to the Canadian, but he stood by his lie anyway. Contrary to North's claim he wasn't okay and he hated that everyone who was once there for him, wasn't anymore. From being a protectorate of China's Qing Empire to being forced to live under Japan's rule, he always had someone there as he endured it all. North has many siblings, and the one he always thought would be by his side was South. This was true until they became their own nations. And during his recluse period he'd become distant from just about his entire family.

He loved Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, and all of his other siblings, and they loved him. He knew they did, yet when he shut himself off from the world they became more and more distant.

While China and the Soviet Union were indeed his allies during his war with South, any form of comfort he ever received was in the form of encouragement to fight harder. Much to his shock, China never held him, never promised to wipe away the tears, never offered to be there whenever North's sorrow got too strong to easily ease on his own. The nurturing, sympathetic personality of his big brother that he'd known as a young child was no where to be seen after 1945, when the Korean Peninsula was split into two. 

So North knew the luxury of having at least one individual who would gladly be there for him, and he missed it. It was a luxury he wanted to have once again in spite of his stoical mentality. 

"Do you really want to be alone? I don't believe you when you say you do, but if you're adamant I'll leave."

He was still facing away from Canada. In case any more tears came, he remained facing the wall. But he spoke. His pride wouldn't allow him to give an outright 'yes' but he was willing to accept the support he secretly wanted so badly. So he confessed something that he hadn't admitted to since he was a child.

"I'm scared," he started, and the feeling of those words leaving his tongue was strange. It was a feeling of unfamiliarity, as if he were speaking a language he'd learned yesterday. "I fear the future of my land."

"Adjusting isn't going to be easy, but it's possible and it'll happen. You're hard working and you love your people with everything you've got, so you'll do everything you can to ensure that things will work out eh. I don't know who your new boss will be but he won't be the first new boss you have; surely you two will run your place just fine."

"You're a positive individual."

"Wherever life leads us, it'll be down a path that we're able to travel. That might sound corny but it's true if you ask me; I doubt any of us are going to encounter a tragedy that we can't recover from. It'll be difficult, and it might take longer than we'd like, but it's possible. Whoever your new boss will be, I'm sure you'll be able to work things out with them."

"I don't want a new a boss. My boss should be The Great Leader; he is the patriarch of my people, the king. He is supposed to be here yet."

"Oh I know you want him to be. To lose him so suddenly is difficult and it hurts, but you're resilient," That last part came as a surprise to North. So much so that he had to turn and look at the Canadian. More surprising yet, Canada's face showed that he was one hundred percent sincere in what he said. At first North thought he'd say '...it hurts, but you'll get over it.', or '...it hurts, but it happens to all of us.'. He was expecting another half-assed attempt at obligatory consolation, another nation with a generic line, but the being before him seemed to be actually  _trying._

"I know it's easy for me to say this since I'm not dealing with this situation, but I do know that you're going to be okay. You were able to bare the loss of your past leaders, because it's something inevitable, but look at you now. You've continued on and ran your country, you looked after your people and made sure they bared to loss, and you've made it this far. I know you'll do that this time around."

Wow. North hadn't expected to hear anything like that.

"You are kind, Matthieu," Whispered North, fearing his voice would crack if he spoke too loudly. "you really are."

Flattered by the Korean's words but retaining his humble demeanor, Canada only said, "I'm just here to comfort you and speak the truth. It seems that individuals tend to say any nice thing to appear friendly and caring when they try and console someone, it's almost like saying 'bless you' to someone when they sneeze even when you don't care, but I meant everything I said."

"I know you do. That's how I know that you are genuinely a warmhearted country."

" _You_ are kind. I'm only being a friend."

That was funny North thought. _'You are kind.'?_ He sure as hell wasn't used to hearing that, not even from his relatives who liked him enough. But now a guy he hadn't been friends with for long was saying it? That was something. North wanted to conduct an experiment now. Just how loyal was Canada? How friendly was he? The test would be easy enough, all he had to do was confide in the Canadian even more.

As strange as it was to do this, North poured his heart out to him. Of course there were things he couldn't tell anyone, so it was more like he poured out 60% of his heart, but that was still much more than he'd typically share. He expressed concerns to Canada; he told him how he doubted his land would recover from his boss' passing, how he didn't think he would was good enough. North admitted to the insecurities and sorrows that he usually wouldn't dare express and he was pleasantly surprised by Canada's response.

Canada listened to every single word and gave a good reply to everything. He reassured North, comforted him, helped boost his self-confidence. It was absolutely amazing! It was rare that North would listen to things like this and actually take it to heart, but Canada's words were so genuine and well said that he couldn't ignore the North American.

They'd been talking for fifty minutes or so before his phone begun to ring. He was tempted to ignore it and focus on North, but there was a side of him that thought it too mean to ignore someone calling him. So he drew his phone from his pocket and answered it. "[Salut](nothin'), Canada speaking."

"[Arvo ](nothin')Matt!" Erupted from Canada's phone, and he ripped it away from his ear while the obnoxiously loud voices of his cousin and brother came through the phone.

"Hiya Mattie! Where are you? We have to meet up immediately bro!"

"We're goin' to get some [Macca's](McDonalds)!"

"Why?" Canada almost whined, tired of being dragged to places that he didn't care for that much. "you know I don't like [MacDoh ](nothin')that much."

"What a McHater. They're havin' a special event today. They're giving free food to countries who are donors to the Global Environment Facility Trust Fund."

"Jett I have no idea what that is."

"Neither did I until [Matthias](udanmarki) brought it up in class today. GEF is some international planet saving organization. According to google, all four of our places are members of this organization so we get all you can eat Macca's until 9 o'clock tonight!"

"That only gives us four hours Mattie! Where are you at?!"

He shot North a look, prepared to tell his relatives that he had something more important than fast food to attend to. North sensed this and immediately nodded his head. He didn't want Canada to leave, especially just so he could eat gross food with two loud-mouthed nations who were pretty much stealing Canada from him, but he recognized that Canada wasn't actually  _his_ to keep there. He didn't want his friend to feel obligated to stay with him. He could use more time alone anyway.

"Go ahead." he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. "Eat with them."

"I'll meet you two in the parking lot. But first I have to go get Kumalilo from Francis. He was hanging out with Pierre today."

"Fine but be there in ten minutes. Less than five if you can."

"I'll be there. Buh bye," Once his phone was back in his pocket, he shot north an apologetic look.

"You have a life beyond me. I could use time to think on my own, too."

"But if you need me to come back I will."

"Thanks but isn't necessary. But I'm really thankful for your visit. Defying what I originally thought, this really has made me feel better."

"I wish I could stay longer, though. It feels like I hardly said anything eh."

"You said enough." The Korean assured him. Yes their time together had been short lived but it had a bigger impact than Canada thought. Their brief conversation had help North; it allowed him to get a few things off of his chest, helped him feel like he could have someone to confide in, reminded him that someone cared.

When that someone walked out of his door, he felt sadder than he'd anticipated. Had North grown too attached too quickly? He wondered.

* * *

 **North had been in deep sleep when he heard the knocks.** Looking over to the clock on his wall, North could see that he'd slept for four hours after his Canadian friend left. Because his deep slumber had been interrupted so suddenly he found himself still groggy. But grogginess be damned. That could have been Matthieu at the door and he didn't want to keep the guy waiting.

When he heard a "Hyung So **!** Open up!" from the other side of the door, his hopes were immediately crushed. Not too crushed, no, because he did like the person who that voice belonged to, but he liked Canada as well. He'd already had his heart set on it being Canada.

But it was big brother China on the other side of the door. Once he opened the door only to have Taiwan run at him, he saw that several of his relatives were there.

"Hyung-[a](nothing?)," she said, burying her face into his chest as she hugged him. "we're sorry. We should have been more considerate, less oblivious to your suffering."

"While our bond has weakened over the past few decades, we are family yet. No matter how much time passes we love you and want to ease your sorrows, so let us know when you're in pain. It's our fault more than anything, because we shouldn't have misinterpreted your quietness as a lack of pain." said Thailand.

Hong Kong's face was, for once, not devoid of emotion. There was something there. Guilt perhaps? "We, like, totally should have put more effort into checking up on each other to see how everyone's doing, but from now on we should all take Manny's advice. Let's not hide our problems, or hold back our tears. Let's, like, be open about these things."

"Right. Let us sit and talk. Let us in, Hyung So."

"What do you want to talk about? Name it and we'll have conversation on it. We will stay right here for as long as you want us to and listen to everything you say."

North nodded, and one of Hong Kong's rare smiles of true relief overtook his face. "I'm grateful for you all and I'm lucky to have a family who is willing to sit and comfort me."

"Yeah totally. So what do you fancy about Hetalia Gakuen? If anything at all. You don't speak about it much so we can talk about that first."

"There isn't much to say. It is a school that functions like a university; the professors are kind most of the time, the students are generally irritating, the country it lies in is bad."

"What's irritating about the students?"

"Most of them are too...personal. They sit too close to me and ask me strange questions."

"Everyone has to sit at the desks and if they're placed close together so be it. And you'll get used to the strange questions; since we'll have to be stuck together on this earth for centuries, we grow more and more comfortable with speaking about private affairs."

"We become more comfortable with asking about private affairs, but that doesn't mean it gets much easier to actually answer ana~."

"And they are too forward while approaching me."

Hong Kong scoffed at the quick transformation of the conversation. He could sense his younger brother growing tense and made sure the conversation remained a positive one. "What a happy chat. Name something you _fancy_ about H.G., as in something that makes you feel good."

"Seeing my family and friends after all these decades, and doing school work with them. I like to sit with [Manilal](India) and Ivan in the library to read books about our courses, and I like to work on projects with Maximo. He makes it more fun."

"And, like, what about Matthieu? You two stopped hating each other recently yeah?"

China cocked an eyebrow at this, an incredulous look on his face. "Really? Our Hyung So has stopped hating someone?"

"Yes, Aniki. Today he came by and comforted me. He seems to care about me."

"When?" China was taken aback by the young nation's answer. Canada, the nation he spent four years hating and fight, was now his friend. And North trusted him enough to open up to him about his troubles. He  _wanted_ the Canada's consolation and he was willing to be in a vulnerable state in his presence.  _How easily did Hyung So let down his guard for Canada?_ China wondered. Even when it came to him, his big brother and closest ally, North wasn't one to spill his guts just like that.

"Last year. Almost exactly a year ago, actually. He also makes being here more bearable. In the classes we share, he is able to entertain me as we work on assignments so that the work seems less tedious. At lunchtime we meet at astronomy tower and talk about the events of our day, and his stories are often interesting. Some nights we study for so long that we fall asleep and wake up still sitting at my desk. So Matthieu is pleasant to be around."

"He is ana~. Always so friendly. It is a pity that he is often overshadowed by America." tsked the Thai nation, shaking his head.

"How is he overshadowed? That is disgusting."

"Matthieu's place and Alfred's place are similar; similar accents, both English speaking, both right next to each other, and when it comes to twins it's usually the spunkier one who's noticed more. As the quieter one of two twins, you probably know that."

"I do."

"That's Matthieu's problem. It's also worth noting that Matthieu and Alfred have such similar things that it's easy to mistake Canadian things for American ones. Alfred's more well known around the world. That includes his music, movies, and restaurants that were founded on American soil. His place gets more tourists, many of his celebrities are well known internationally, and he himself is loud as hell so he's hard to ignore."

"That's not to say that he's the only well known country out there, but he is definitely towards the top of the list." China interjected.

"Yeah. Really he's no better than Matthieu-in fact he's worse in some ways-but the things that make him better don't exactly make him more fun. Most individuals recognize a foreign country for it's recreational aspects: the big, metropolitan areas with casinos, resorts, beaches, the cool places like New York City and Los Angeles."

Of course Hong Kong knew more about that stuff, so North wanted to believe his older brother. While he didn't think Hong Kong was _lying_ to him, he found it difficult to believe any of that. He loved Canada's place! "Matthieu has recreational things at his place. I have been there."

"That's totally true but, like, ski resorts and national parks aren't quite as...exciting as beaches and night clubs. Not that Matthieu, like, doesn't have those things, but not as many as Alfred. It's just not his thing. Matthieu's thing is nature preservation, clean air, low crime rates, and a healthcare system that actually cares about people."

"Those are fantastic things."

"They're absolutely brilliant, I agree. Those are the things that make Matthieu better than Alfred. I love both of them, but I wish I could walk down American streets at night without worrying about getting shot down or tripping on litter. But let's be honest: many tourists don't go to a country to check out it's hospitals and forests, they're more likely to go seek some form of entertainment like discos and Broadway. Alfred happens to have more of that."

"Tourists are such fools. They should be more like my people: appreciative of true culture instead of the superficial things that make you laugh for an hour or two. It is a pity that people prefer that uncultured monkey over Canada."

"Do you really care about Matthieu, Hyung So? I find it unusual that you defend like this when you despised him only a year ago. You're not one to change your mind about someone as quickly as you have." Taiwan mentioned.

"Yeah I suppose," "he..."

A small, cheeky smile showed itself on the girl's face. North didn't seem to noticed. At least, he didn't pick up on why she was smiling at him. "...is important to you?"

"Yeeesss..? How can my perception of someone change this quickly? A year ago I abhorred the country, but now that is unfathomable. Even after it's ended I don't see how I could have ever hated him. As Aniki said that is unlike me."

"Matthieu has that gift. When he's not invisible to the world, he's admired by it because of his uncannily friendly nature. His forgiving, kind personality is jokingly deemed 'too nice' but nobody really has a problem with it. Like his sweetness is contagious so he's difficult to dislike, simply doesn't feel right."

"That is believable. What is hard to believe, is that such a treasure is neglected. Wouldn't all nations try and be his friend?"

"To an extent, yeah. But despite his nice personality he's also easy to forget so that sucks for him."

"I could never forget him."

"He's a good friend of your's, it's be a shame if you did."

Thailand was right. It would be a shame. It'd be a  _damn_ shame, something North would feel great remorse for. Matthieu was a caring, merciful, friendly being with a heart of gold, and it was apparent that he actually cared about North. He was willing to go out of his way to see to the Korean's happiness. Canada actually wanted to see North recover from whatever sadness he was feeling and North would do the same for him.

After all he'd done, there was _no_ way North would let himself be a bad friend to Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7!
> 
> North turned his attention to the Frenchman, ready to answer his question. But really he wasn't sure what the question meant. "I'm not quite certain what you're asking."
> 
> “C’mon, garcon. Most of us are men here," France replied, and suddenly his curious tone was a more serious one. He put down his fork, giving North an intense look that made him wonder if the Frenchman wanted to fight. "have you slept with him?”
> 
> “Yes.”


	7. A Call For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter in the story, but rather a message to the viewers of this fic. Reading it isn't relevant to the story, so you're welcome to continue onto chapter 8 where the story will continue.

**Dear viewers,**

Oh, will someone help me?? I'm from the United States. I have a few Korean friends, but I'm too embarrassed and shy to asked them about Korean culture and reveal to them my obsession with fanfiction and Korean culture. So I ask you, dear viewers from Korea, to give me advice. I've been using the internet to learn about Korean culture (Both the Republic of Korea and DPRK), but it's not as enjoyable as asking someone directly. If I have any readers from Korea who'd be interested in answering my questions about Korean culture, history, politics, and popular ideas, please contact me!

 

**Contact info:**

Email: Eblackc@yahoo.com

Tumblr: Kurokatana101

Discord: Kurokatana101

 

**P.S.** If there are any readers from Canada, it'd be nice to hear from you since Canada is a major character in the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love,  
> Kurokatana

**Author's Note:**

> Hyung So and Yong So will be referred to as North and South, respectively. But when they address themselves they say 'Korea' because each country considers itself the true Korea. For example, Hyung So refers to himself as 'Korea' but calls Yong So 'South Korea' and vice versa. When the Korea twins speak to each other they speak in Korean unless otherwise specified.
> 
> ***In 2007 the creator of Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, said he had thought of a North Korea character. Himaruya states that he would be musical, good at dancing, and enjoy reading. He'd also be much more shy and timid than South. I'm modelling North after Himaruya's Ideas.


End file.
